Princess Engagement Program
by Hazelchii
Summary: She was a princess. And yet, a boy had the guts to reject her, she remembered from 10 years ago. It's been so long.. And now he reappears, apparently to 'accept' her confession. But what will she do with the memory of the embarrassment and hurt she took from her first rejection? NastuMikan. Please read on! :) Rated T for Language and certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Again, for the First Time

**Princess Engagement Program**

She was beautiful. One of Time Magazine's Most Beautiful Women of the World, in fact.

She's smart. A child genius, also prodigy.

She's a popstar and model. In fact, she's ranked number one in both industries. In the female category.

Finding the perfect match for this seemingly perfect human being looked impossible.

Adding up the fact that SHE was Japan's Imperial Princess did not help.

Until the name Natsume Hyuuga appeared. It was everywhere; the magazines, the newspaper, the TV, the radio.

And if you think this had something to do with HER, you are wrong.

It was because Natsume Hyuuga became the most successful entrepreneur in Japan. At the age of 17.

I mean, who wouldn't be amazed at that?

He was rich, he was powerful. He had brains, he had smarts. But the thing that made everybody fall in love with him was his looks. The god-like looks he had.

This is him, Natsume Hyuuga, HER perfect match.

Mikan Yukihira's perfect match.

- Hazel-chii -

"No."

"Mikan-"

"No."

"Dear Mikan, please li-"

"Mom, I know what you're up to. Please, NO."

"But Mikan-"

"I don't care if he has money, looks, power, and whatever reasons you have that makes you think he's perfect. He's Natsume and I hate him." A brunette said.

"Mikan, just becau-"

"No, Mom! Would you please stop?!"

"Ugh! Would you stop cutting me off for a second?! You are testing my patience!" Another brunette boomed. Her hands were flailed in the air in frustration. When they fell down, her fingers reached up to her temples and started rubbing them. "Mikan, just because he threw a slice of apple pie at you when you were seven doesn't mean he's a bad guy!"

"But he is! Mom, did you even hear what he said to me after? 'You were too loud, I thought that would shut you up.'! Those were his exact words! Exact, exact, precise words. He's conceited, a brat, a spoiled brat! He dared throw pie to me-" The first brunette's index finger was shot up, and landed in front of her own face, "- the princess of Japan!"

"Oi!" A raven haired man entered the room. "I thought it was loud in here. It was you guys." He says, talking about the large room where two brunettes who were exact replicas of each other sat face-to-face in a kotatsu table.

"Nii-chan!" One brunette, the first brunette, sat up and ran over to where the raven-hair just entered, and tackled him into a bear-hug. This particular brunette is none other than Mikan Yukihira.

"Oi, oi, Mikan!" The raven-haired man embraced the brunette back. His name is Tsubasa Yukihira, Mikan's elder brother and the crown prince of Japan. When they let go, the brunette's face was wrinkled into a sour expression. "Something's going on. What's wrong?"

"Okaa-san wants me to marry." Mikan said, looking over to the other brunette accusingly.

Tsubasa gasps in fake horror and embraces Mikan once again, this time in a protective manner. "Okaa-san, you wouldn't?" He asks, fake shock evident in his tone of voice.

"Tsubasa, you're spoiling her too much." The other brunette shakes her head while grinning. This woman was Yuka Yukihira, mother of the siblings, Empress of Japan. As she takes a sip from the cup laid out in the table for her, another man enters. He had the sandy-brown hair. He looked around the room with his sandy brown eyes, amusement sparkling in them.

"What's up in here?" He brushes past the two siblings, who were still hugging, but this time, Mikan was weeping waterfalls from her eyes, and Tsubasa was trying to calm his spoiled little sister.

"A drama about a princess' opposition against her parent's choice of an engagement partner." Yuka looks up and kisses the man, who was, obviously, her husband. This was Izumi Yukihira, husband of Yuka and the father of the siblings, and of course, Emperor of Japan.

"Oh, this is about Natsume-kun then?" he settles down o the kotatsu to her wife's left.

"Don't you dare speak of his name when I am around!" By this time, Mikan had calmed down, straightened her kimono, and was sitting down on her place in the kotatsu, across her mother.

"Apparently, she still can't forget about the pie." Yuka continues.

"Oh, you mean the thing with the 'Conceited pie-throwing clown?'" Izumi says, then laughs at the statement, as though remembering some memory.

"Oh, I could still remember how loud Mikan wailed at that time." Tsubasa joins the conversation, laughing along with his father. "It was universal. I bet the Martians heard her!"

"FYI, Martians don't exist!" Mikan says, apparently out of things to say.

"Anyway, about that, I've arranged to have tea with Natsume-kun and Kaoru-chan on the day after tomorrow. I've cleared up your schedule for that day with your manager." Izumi looked at Mikan expectantly, as though waiting for her reaction. "But she's still hasn't confirmed it yet. She's still in Brazil, on a tour. You know,, since she's a well-renowned singer. But she's affirmed that they'll come this week. Ioran, on the other hand, is busy on his oil-platform exploration, so we can't expect him to come around any time soon. Natsume-kun said he's looking forward to see you again Mikan. He told me to tell you to 'Expect gifts.' He's sweet isn't he? I' telling you, he's a nice boy, Mikan!"

"Otou-san!" Mikan threw her arms up in the air, and then started crying waterfalls. She started muttering something about 'gifts from the underworld' and 'he might throw pies again' and the like.

"Why do you hate Natsume-kun so much?" Tsubasa asks. "He seems like a good kid."

"Of course you think that way! You're 23 years old, basically an old man! Old men think that Natsume's a nice boy!" Mikan had stopped her drama to say this line, but immediately returned to her never-ending waterfalls of tears.

"Old man…." Then Tsubasa stood up, walks over to a corner, and then starts sulking.

Silence befell on the room. If you don't consider the sound of waterfalls from Mikan and the dark humming from Tsubasa, then the room was silent.

Yuka broke the silence, "Mikan, I'm sorry if he threw pie on you, which I am not. But still, that was the past. I talked to Natsume-kun the other day, and he's a very nice child. I admit, he used to be terribly rude when you were children, but now, he seems so gentlemanly."

Mikan's hazel eyes looks up to her mother. She knew that resistance was of no use when it came to this woman. She was long defeated in this subject. It was decided that she would marry Natsume even before either of them were born. Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

(/3)/

"Nat-chan!~" A raven haired woman was running toward another raven head, her arms spread wide open, ready to hug. Her own eyes were closed, but the other pair of crimson irises were glaring at her with… somehow, contempt.

"Get away from me, old woman." The woman stopped in her tracks at the cold remark she received from her 'Nat-chan'. She opened her eyes to reveal another pair of crimson irises that looked at the raven-headed boy. The boy in front of her was a grown up boy now, she realized. But instead of crying her eyes out like she normally used to do, she looked behind her to face her other child, a girl of about 11 years old who was her exact replica, only a smaller version. "Aoi-chan, what is wrong with your onii-san today?"

"He's mad because you cancelled his dat—_oomph_!" The girl's statement was cut off by a pebble that went straight into her forehead. As she rubbed the affected spot, she looked angrily at the suspect. "I hate you!" She squeals, and then runs over to her mother, who took her in with arms wide open.

As Kaoru Hyuuga hugged her little daughter, she had a smirk plastered on her face. "Could it be that you're disappointed of not being able to go to the palace today? I'm sorry, Nat-chan, but mama's flight had to be delayed!" She looked at her son, who had his back turned, walking towards a black limousine that was waiting for them. "Daijobu. It's only postponed! We'll be going there tomorrow." She lets go of her daughter, who had calmed down a little, but was still rubbing the red spot in her forehead. "We'll put a Band-Aid on that once we get to the car. I don't have any on me. Let's go Aoi-chan." And they followed the other boy towards the car.

*Hezeru-chii*

"Nat-chan, why aren't you dressed yet?" Kaoru asks her 17-year-old son who was still sprawled on his bed. It was almost noon and he still hasn't woken up yet. Geez. What had he been doing all night? She eyed the hibernating laptop by his side. She took the liberty to slap him with the manga that was covering his face only a few moments ago.

Natsume woke up with a start, thinking that his own manga had revolted against him. Of course, that was impossible unless your own mother used it to slap our face.

"What do you want?" Natsume grumpily sat up, eyeing his mother, who still hap the rolled-up manga in her hands.

"Well, if you're forgetting, today is the day that you are going to see Mikan." Kaoru lays down the manga on the bedside table.

"Oh." Natsume sloppily gets out of his bed. He directly went to the bathroom and readied himself. Not that Natsume Hyuuga needed to ready. He was always ready, as his slogan always said.

Kaoru just stared at the bathroom door. Ten years had passed since Natsume embarrassed the girl he liked the most. She hoped he wouldn't mess this one up again. She regretted agreeing to taking Natsume to the Grandparents in London. He didn't get to meet any friends there; he was homeschooled. And now where did it get him? A lonely boy who for 10 years, longed to say sorry to his first love, but ending up hiding away from her. And now that he had the chance, he just acted as if he didn't care anymore.

He worked himself to the bone, though he hasn't even graduated in his homeschooling. Her parents-in-law had molded the once shy boy into what she was afraid of him turning into: an emotionless boy who cared only for his work. He wasn't even a legal adult. How Kaoru regretted her actions. But there's no going back now.

Kaoru stared at the stack of manga by Natsume's bed as she closed the door.

Loneliness. That's what they all said.

~xXxXxHEZERUxXxXx~

Please leave a review here!~ 3

\

/

\

/

\

/

V

V


	2. Chapter 2: The Back and the Guilt

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 2**

"Oh, it's the idiot." Crimson eyes were looking down on the petite brunette, who stared back with horror, annoyance, and hatred- he wasn't sure if it was hatred- in her eyes.

"It's the conceited pie-throwing clown!" The brunette said childishly, looking at the crimson-eyed lad with disgust written all over her face.

"Better a clown than an immature polka-dot pantsu girl." The boy smirks at the smaller girl. This boy was none other than Natsume Hyuuga and the girl Mikan Yukihira, both the most famous of the famous teenagers of their generation.

Mikan took a while to register the tease. And when it did, and reader, I am certainly NOT exaggerating this—HELL broke loose.

It was the truth.

Mikan's chocolate brown eyes lit up into two fireballs and her aura became fiery. If I wasn't talking hypothetically, the car behind Natsume would've burst into flames and anything else within a 50-meter radius would most probably have burnt down. But, like I said, I was talking hypothetically.

Let's go back to their… not-so-friendly conversation, shall we?

"WHY YOU PERVERT! WHEN- HOW- WHY DID YOU-! UGH!" Mikan screamed, her face red as a tomato.

"You're still as loud as always." Natsume commented before passing by Mikan's flaming figure. As the raven-haired lad walked toward the Yukihira Manor's front door, Mikan glared at Natsume's clothed back.

"YOU CONCEITED JERK!" She shouted.

Before entering the huge oak double doors, Natsume turned his head back and mouthed a 4-syllable statement that made Mikan's cheeks grow a deeper red, if it was possible.

"We-well… I- IHATEYOU!" Mikan shouted at the already-closed door. As thoughts and questions jumbled inside her head, two adults who stood on the just behind her giggled and gossiped like little school girls. Ah, safe-to-say, they were doing what they used to, from a long time ag- _WOMPH! _Ah, sorry 'bout that folks. It seems like people are very upset that I, the author, started to talk about their ages in my story. So as to save what little brain cells this author has, I shall keep that statement that way—unfinished.

(/"-3-)/

"Mikan, please. Can't you just sit and just… keep quiet?" Mikan's mother pleaded to her daughter, who was disagreeing on the idea of sitting with Natsume Hyuuga in their rose garden. She believed that sooner or later, all the rose bushes and flowers in the garden would wilt because of that damn jerk's presence. And she'd rather not witness the death of innocent flowers.

"No, mom. It was enough already that I agreed to this… arrangement. That's enough. Okay?" Mikan's eyes looked away from her mother and she crossed her arms to show defiance.

"But this I part of our agreement- to get along with Natsume-kun." The older brunette pleaded once again. Yuka was on the edge of her patience. She was losing it with this girl. She knew she didn't raise her daughter this way. And she knew VERY WELL that this was the result of her husband, Izumi's, spoiling. Ugh, how she regretted leaving Mikan in the hands of that pedo of a father!

"How will tea make me get along with that pervert?!" Mikan exclaims.

"Mikan." Yuka was on the very edge of her patience. She knew just one blow of the wind, she'd topple over the edge. "You better get that fat, powdered ass of yours-" *Mikan gasps* "seated on one of the chairs of our very expensive mahogany teatime table set." Honestly, Yuka didn't know where the 'mahogany teatime table set' thingy came from. It just popped in her head, just like how a vein was threatening to pop in her head. Oh, the metaphors she comes up with.

"If it was expensive, why'd you buy it?" Mikan mutters, but she very unwillingly obliges her mother's very scary orders. She heavily trotted to the Palace Garden, where Natsume and Kaoru Hyuuga were seated on-as Yuka would say- their very expensive Mahogany tea table set. She sat on one of the vacant chairs, the one just across Natsume Hyuuga. Oh, how she hated having already sat down. Then she thought: Will it be worse sitting BESIDE him? Or across him?

Sitting across… probably won't do that much damage, she realized. She could rip out his hair anytime if she ever sat on the seat beside his. For safety purposes, seeing his smirking face is better than being charged for attempted murder.

Oh, how she loathed life.

Yuka sat on the only vacant seat left and started a conversation. "Mikan, this very beautiful woman here is Kaoru Hyuuga. But I'm sure the two of you have met before."

"Oh, how could I forget? Mikan-chan, as I distinctly remember, was the very beautiful girl that Natsume insulted by throwing pie at her." Kaoru Hyuuga started. She laughs and then continues, "We didn't allow him to touch his manga for a week. Though it wasn't much of a punishment, well, a punishment is a punishment."

"Oh, let's forget about the past, shouldn't we, ma'am." Mikan says with a smile, though wasn't being sincere.

"Stop with the formalities. We've known each other for a long time Mikan-chan. Just call me Auntie. Then one day, Mommy. Just, when you get kids, don't let them call me Grandma." Yuka laughs at the words from Kaoru. Maids appear with trays and a pushcart of tea and cakes and pastries, which they all served on the table. As the maids poured tea into teacups, Mikan stared at the cakes. Oh, montblanc and strawberry shortcakes, why do they tempt her so?

"Hey, the idiot's drooling." Natsume remarks. Mikan, realizing the insult was for her, thought of an intelligent retort.

"Well, at least I don't get fat. Unlike you." Mikan picks up a fork and started attacking the Strawberry shortcake that was set in front of her.

"I am not fat. I'm muscular. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you mistook one for the other. You are an idiot after all."

"For your information, I am the top student in the academy." Mikan says matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Isn't Hotaru-chan the top student?" Yuka butts in. She smiles, hoping the two would just drop the subject. She and Kaoru were starting to feel awkward. Natsume smirks at the brunette.

"We—well… I am next! If she weren't there, I would be the top student! Stop looking at me like that!" Mikan complains. Natsume was staring at Mikan in a weird way, a sneer visible in his handsome features, which she took as an insult.

"Anyway, let's discuss the terms of this engagement shall we?" Kaoru then takes out a folder that contained papers, apparently for the engagement between the two teens.

(˩=w=)˩

"Would you please stop following me?!" Mikan exclaims, as she stopped in her tracks and spins around to face a person who was 'following' he.

"Tch."

"AH!" Mikan flails her arms in the air. "That was the smartest thing I ever heard!" And then continues down the hall, passing by Japanese style sliding doors. At last, she reached the end of the hallway, where her room was located. She tried her best not to look back, though she continually wondered whether the devil was still behind her.

"Why did you come in here?" God, apparently the devil still had not left.

"I should be asking YOU that. Well, this is my room. Why did YOU come in here?" She spins around and finds Natsume Hyuuga staring at her intently.

"Because this is my room." Natsume replies.

"What? You must've got the place wrong because the last time I remember, this is my room."

"How do you explain my luggage." Natsume gestures to a spot behind Mikan. The girl twists her head and Natsume was right, there were bags there, in one pile by the dresser.

"Are you sure those are yours?" Mikan asks. Oh my, she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Before we start the fight where I start throwing the bags and screaming at the maids and things, can I ask one more question?" Natsume just stared at her. She took it as a yes, and continues, "Why is it that your 'luggage' consists of three duffel bags, one very large suitcase and a box?"

"Weren't you listening to your mother? I'm going to live here, until school starts. Then I'm going to transfer to your apartment when school comes."Natsume said without any expression on his face, not even his very famous smirk.

"Lol. What?!"

"I'm guessing that you were too focused on eating your cake to even listen to the terms, am I right?" He was smirking by now. In fact, he wanted to laugh, laugh at the look on Mikan's face. I tell you, it was priceless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Mikan screams. Wow, was she loud. Natsume flinched, surprised at the sudden outburst. Well, he kind of expected it, but didn't expect that it would be that loud.

b( _ )d

Mikan didn't like it.

Not even a little.

In her bed, she lay, trying her best to sleep.

Oh, she would've been snoring already if it wasn't for the boy who slept on her couch not a few feet away from her bed.

She was afraid. Oh afraid that he might attack her while she slept. She imagined what he'd do. Oh, the horror.

"I'm guessing you're still not asleep." She hears a voice from the darkness.

"So are you." She replies, then tucked herself deeper in her blanket.

"Just sleep polka."

"Who would sleep when you're in the room? Your jerkiness is keeping me from my sleep."

"Just close your eyes and sleep."

"Why are you telling me that? You're planning something aren't you?"

"Fine. If you don't want me here, I'll sleep outside."

Mikan heard shuffling. Then through the darkness, she sees a figure walking toward the sliding door. And then she saw it. She could see him all over again- with his back turned and guilt in her heart.

"Na-natsume!" She exclaims in the silence.

"What?"

"Don't. Stay." She mutters, though she was pretty sure he had heard her. The night was silent: There was nothing, not even the howl of wind. But his answer was pretty much expected.

"What was that?"

"I won't say it again. You heard it, and I go to sleep."

"Thought you didn't want me here."

"Shut up."Then her cushion shook, the floorboards underneath her bed creaked. Natsume had jumped into the space beside her. And it seemed as though that wasn't enough. He even wrapped an arm around her.

"Wha- PERVERT!" She squeals.

"Shut up. Everyone might wake up."

"But you- Why-? Get off!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"I won't get off unless you say them."

"What them?"

"Tell me. Tell me you still like me." That shocked Mikan. It was unexpected. After all these years…

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Mikan blushed through the darkness. The comment earned her a tighter hug from the raven-haired lad.

"Fine. But I'm staying like this all night."

"Get off! Or else I'm shouting!"

"You can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because you like it."

"Wha- what the hell are you talking about?" She didn't earn an answer from the boy anymore. His hold around her was tight, but not suffocating. Fierce, but not steaming. His hands were rough, but his touch was gentle.

And unknowingly, Mikan fell into a dreamless sleep.

o(/)o~_HAZEL-CHII~_b(w)d

Thank you for the reviews! Even though there are only two of them, I still am very happy Thank you! 3

_Leave a review here, ne? (^u^)_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_v_


	3. Chapter 3: The surprise in the shop

Third chapter is up! Thank you everyone for the reviews! They're my treasures! w**_  
_**

998: Thank you! T^T I really, really, really am thankful for your review! T^T

Guest Reviewer: Thank you for that very very very important correction. I blame it all to my very unreliable set of blurry eyes... ^_^

Nix: Well, I'll be putting in their past on chapter six... Wahahaha ^_^

Mr Ruiza: Thank you so much!

Tears of Hearts: I'm still fangirling over that jerk... No matter what, he's sooo hot! *p* Thank you!

Veggie-1526: Thank you! ^_^

His Sadistic Smile: Thank you so much! 3

ninjagrl55: Thank you! I will, I will!

KLP-chan: Thank you for the review!

Spica14: Please wit for Chapter 6. It's when I plan to write about their past

fany: Thank you!

**EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALL THESE REVIEWS MATTER SO MUCH TO ME! READ ON! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 3**

"Mom! Why is he here again?" Miikan asks. Yuka sighed. This seemed like the hundredth time her daughter asked the same question. And her ears could not take it anymore. She sat on her leather seat in the car, her back straight but her head down, so as to keep her patience in place.

"For the last time Mikan, it's because he is your fiancé!" Yuka replies, a vein in her head once again threatening to pop.

"But why does he have to live with me? Can't he get another apartment?" Mikan pouted in her seat, her back slumped.

"It's tradition. Tradition, Mikan."

"But why can't he just live in the palace"

"Well, Mikan, the palace is MILES away from Alice Academy. And you guys are technically already married."

"But I'm only 17!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why are we 'married' as you say?"

"You are Imperially married. You know the palace laws and traditions. Once you've made a contract, never back out on it. A contract is like a promise, not to be broken. And since you two are already to be together forever, you are already married, though not officially."

"Please don't say 'forever'! It sounds mushy… and sweet! Not what I think my relationship with this… dude is like. It's more on the sad 'for the rest of my very miserable life' kind of thing."

"Hey, I'm right over here." Natsume speaks up from beside Mikan.

"Mom! Can't he get his own apartment?" Mikan protests one again.

"You have to live together! You're husband and wife for pete's sake!" Yuka was really really holding on to whatever she could, just to keep from bursting into a fiery inferno.

"Not yet!" Mikan stands up, only to bump her head on the roof of the limousine. Natsume smirks. Mikan sends him a death glare and sits back down, scooting as far away as she could from Natsume.

"You had a ceremony in the palace! You may not be legally married yet since both of you are underage-" "more on immature…" Natsume mutters in between Yuka's speech, which earns him another death glare from Mikan and a glance from Yuka, "But in the rules of the palace, you are already married. Which part of that can't you understand?!" Yuka clutched onto the hem of her prada skirt. She crossed her legs and leaned back onto the leather seat.

"Everything!" Mikan exclaims. Yuka, who was really, really, really on the edge of her patience, just gave her a look, which Mikan translated as '_A Look from the Devil's wife'_. The look ended the discussion. The truth was, Mikan understood. She wasn't stupid. But she couldn't just accept the fact that she was tied down to the devil's spawn who sat beside her. She wanted to fight that fact as much as she could. But seeing as her mother was on the verge of turning into the devil himself (or herself, in this case), she sighed n defeat. She remembered the ceremony, the one that happened only two days ago; the emperor in the midst of everyone from the palace. Mikan wearing her grandest kimono and Natsume… wearing a kimono almost similar to her father's, where they just swore to 'not leave each other' and 'be together for as long as they both lived'. It wasn't legal in the law of Japan, but it was a requirement in the Royal family Traditions. She also remembered how her brother Tsubasa had the same ceremony a few years back with his now wife, Misaki Harada-Yukihira. Oh, how it looked sweet with them. They were in love, though they were also in an arranged marriage. It was sweet and fairytale-like. But hers… She felt like Persephone when she was forced to marry the king of the underworld.

"I'm surprised that an idiot like you could think deeply." Mikan heard Natsume comment from beside her.

"Once again, I am not an idiot." Mikan said in between her gritted teeth. She looked across the limousine to see that her mother was seated with her head bowed and eyes closed. She guessed she was meditating or something.

"I don't believe you."

"An idiot, fine. At the very least, I am not a boring human being. Unlike you."

"I doubt you'd be saying that," Natsume neared his lips to Mikan's ear and continued in a whisper, ", when I make you scream my name at night once we get to our honeymoon."

Mikan blushed. She was about to shout out when she saw that her father flinched (yes, the emperor was with them) from beside her mother. The emperor had heard. Oh my, was Natsume in big trouble. She smirks.

But her victory was short-lived. Her father had placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder. And when she thought he was going to throw the pervert out of the window, Izumi raised his other hand. Mikan thought that her father was going to smack Natsume for sure. But… As I said, Mikan's victory was short lived as Izumi Yukihira…

… Showed a 'thumbs up' to Natsume Hyuuga.

"Give me the most handsome and good-looking grandson that ever will live, Natsume-kun." Izumi smiles and Mikan facepalmed. She wanted to faceplant her face in the window, but thought that a facepalm was enough to show her frustration. She was about to shout when Yuka suddenly started laughing. Like really laughing.

"Natsume-kun, make sure to give Mikan the best treatment a girl could ever get." Yuka laughs. Natsume… smirks.

"Oh, Lord, why? Why?! Why is it that I am among such idiots?!"

Why, indeed.

_(*q*)_

"I call dibs on this one!" Mikan was running around in her new penthouse apartment, choosing the room with the skyline view.

"They look the same." Natsume says, entering the other room beside Mikan's. It was smaller, but had a skyline too.

"Mine's bigger."

"By a foot on the width."

"Either way, mine is still bigger." She enters the room with her suitcase. She slams her door shut and starts unpacking her stuff.

Yuka and Izumi enter the room, with two sets of keycards and a set of other keys on hand. "Where's Mikan?" She asks Natsume, who was sitting on the still-wrapped-in-bubble-wrap couch.

"Room."

"Oh, okay. Anyway," She hands Natsume on of the keycards, "This one's yours. It's got 'Hyuuga Nat-kun' in it when the manager gave it to me. Any idea about that?"

"Mom." Natsume accepts the card and stuffs it in his pocket. Yuka smiles in understanding. Kaoru Hyuuga was as childish as ever.

"Oh, and these are the keys to the rooms, the bathrooms, the closets, and the extra room. Just in case. The manager has the master keys. He's turned on the water and everything else. The other furniture are on their way. And if you need anything, call our phones. I and Izumi will be going out of the country today, by the way. Meeting, I think." Yuka explains while handing Natsume a piece of paper where two sets of cellphone numbers were scribbled on and the set of keys. Natsume glances to where the Emperor was, knocking repeatedly on Mikan's door. Seriously, sometimes he wonders how Japan survived with that man as its leader. "Izumi, have you given Mikan the card yet?" Yuka tells her husband.

"Not yet, she won't open the door." The emperor replies.

"I'll give it to her. You guys still have a flight to catch, right?" Natsume offers. Izumi hands him the key card.

"Actually, it won't be until later, but we better find some things that would be suitable for gifts to the other leaders. Thank you Natsume-kun." Izumi and Yuka then walk out of the door.

Natsume stares at the Mikan's Keycard.

_Hyuuga Mii-chii_

Kaoru, Kaoru. You don't know how that name made Natsume Hyuuga smile.

The things you can do when you own the building, ne, Hyuuga Kaoru-san?

\(*w*\)

"What's this?" Natsume asks, staring at the plate in front of him.

"Food." Mikan replies, setting down her own plate on the table. She sat across Natsume and started eating her food.

"Am I supposed to eat this?" Natsume asks, a smirk on his face.

"Stop annoying me. You and I both know that my cooking is good. You can't deny it."

"But I can't eat this."

"Shut up and eat, jerk."

"I might get your stupid. I'm sure you've got your germs on this."

"Fine, then don't eat." Mikan reached out for Nasume's plate, only to be stopped by his hand on his wrist.

"It was a joke. I'd happily eat the food cooked by you." He says and pulls Mikan's hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Wha-" Mikan blushes and immediately retrieved her hand. "I-idiot!" Mikan took her plate and ran to the kitchen. Natsume smirked at all her efforts. Boy, was she cute.

"Idiot." Natsume said after finishing his food. He entered the kitchen, where Mikan was placing her dish in the dishwasher. Natsume placed his plate on the counter beside the sink and leaned on the counter nearest him. He watched as Mikan cleaned the plate and put it the dishwasher, and watch her do the same with the other utensils. "Didn't know you knew how to do chores."

"I'm not a lazy bum, unlike you." Mikan tried her very best to keep the blush from coming up her cheeks. Natsume's presence made her all jumpy and made her remember the kiss he planted n his hand.

"Anyway, let's go."

"Where?"

"You forgot? We're having a party with my family."

"But we just had lunch. It's only 12:45!"

"We're going to get clothes."

"The party is tomorrow. Can't it wait?"

"No."

"I have a ton of dresses inside. Can't I just, I don't know, like use them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want you to wear the dress I got you."

"You got me a dress?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why did you?"

"Mom said so. Actually, she had it designed and I paid for it. So technically, I got it for you."

"It's just your parents. Why do I need to dress up so much?"

"I thought I told you 'Family'?"

"Yeah, family. A family consists of parents and children, doesn't it?"

"By family, I meant everyone."

"As in, _FAMILY_? Not _family_?"

"What's the difference?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's why we're getting the dress."

"But, is it my size? Why did you only tell me now? I should've gone earlier! If we take the sizes today, the dress won't be finished!"

"Your mom told my mom your sizes."

"She doesn't know my sizes!"

"No she didn't. She just sent us one of your stupid dresses."

"That explains why my favorite Pink Bubble dress disappeared…."

"Yeah, so are we going or what?"

"Why are you coming with me?"

"I'm picking up my tux, too. Got a problem?"

"Can't I at least call a friend? It'd be awkward with a jerk like you. I'd rather not be mistaken as your wife or something."

"But you are."

"I don't want it public. I'm Mikan Yukihira! Everyone knows me! You being with me will sparkle a rumor!"

"Wouldn't call it a rumor if it's true."

"You don't want me bringing a friend, don't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Then Natsume inched toward Mikan and became DANGEROUSLY close. Mikan backed up step by step by step by step… *_oooff_*Her back hit the wall. Natsume went closer, and when his body couldn't move any closer, he neared Mikan's face. Mikan tilted her head to the side, eyes closed, body shaking. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I want to be the first one to see you in the dress. And many sleepless nights will fly by, with the picture of you wearing it in my head. My, you don't know how much that dress would make me feel, polka dots."

Mikan anticipated for his next attack. But he moved away from her, and started walking towards the door. "Let's go."

\(T^T\)

Ohhh, please tell me what you think! Sorry if it's crappy... I'll make sure Chapter 4 will be good! Well, at least... I'll try... I'm an amateur at this afterall...

I'll appreciate any review, though for haters, just PM me... I'd take any criticism, just not too harsh... _

About their past, I'll write about it in Chapter 6... But until then, mystery, mystery, mystery is what will bug you for the next chapters! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Mikan's Dress

T_T

Your reviews were freaking awesome, guys! They're so awesome, they made me cry!Btw, I' soorry for any grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. I'll revise this story later on, 'kay? ^_^I'm on a limited time on the computer, so I can't mention those people whose reviews were sooooo awesome.

All you gotta know is... I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

So, here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long... T^T

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, 'kay?

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 4**

:[Mikan's PoV]:

I hate him.

I freaking hate him.

What the hell?

Why is he like… this!

He's messing me up!

He's been like this since we were kids.

He's always been a jerk, a pervert, super arrogant. That's Natsume Hyuuga.

I can't deny the fact that we used to be close. If I remember correctly, I was his only playmate when we were kids.

Only we didn't play with toys. Or rather, I didn't play with toys.

Because I was his toy.

But even though we were like that, I still played with him.

Until the day he threw pie at me. It was unexpected. I won't tell about the reason as to why he did that though.

Because I didn't even know why. I was talking to him and then suddenly he threw pie at me. And after that, I never talked to him. He embarrassed me so much. So much that I can't forget what he did.

And now this. All this… obsession talk! Crap! He's playing with me, like when we were kids!

This time, it was an improper kind of play.

When he would only order me around when were kids, now he would confuse me. And I hate it. I don't know exactly how he feels, but all I know is that I freaking hate that guy.

"Hoy, Idiot. We're here." I hear his voice from beside me. I remember; we were driving to the shop where we would pick up my dress. I step out from the car. I walk as fast as I could into the store. I tried my best not to attract attention, but as soon as I entered the shop, the attention was all on me.

Because inside, awaited the first congratulating party for me. And Natsume.

\(^o^)/

:[Normal PoV]:

**CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!**

Those were the words written in print on the banner that Mikan first saw inside the shop.

"Crap."

Yes, crap indeed, Mikan Yukihira.

"EVERYONE! THEY'RE HEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A woman in her mid 20s shouted from behind the counter on Mikan's left. Then from a doorway, people came bustling in into the shop's lobby. One face, one smiling face, stood out before them. And did Mikan know it well.

"Otonashi…-san?" Mikan says amidst all the smiles and the popping sounds from the opening of wine bottles.

"Ojou-sama! Congratulations!" The smiling face that belonged to one of Mikan's old friends (childhood friend, to be exact) greeted while popping a wine glass open. As bubbles flowed out the bottle on the hands of Otonashi, Natsume entered the shop, and even after seeing all the commotion, remained expressionless.

"How did you guys know?"

"From your mother-in-law-sama. She said to surprise the both of you when you come and pick up the dress. The place was ready since this morning. That means you're late!" Otonashi grabbed a wine glass from one of the tables in the room and poured out wine for Mikan.

"I'm underaged-"

"Oh, silly me, don't worry. It's only sparkling juice."

"But it looks like wine to me…."

"It is."

"But you said it was sparkling juice!"

"That's only to get you to drink it. It's wine, really."

"I can't I drink that."

"Of course you can! Haven't you drunk wine before? You're a celebrity! It's natural to drink wine!"

"Yeah, for others. I stay true to the law of minors not be allowed to drink alcohol."

"Of course, of course." Otonashi claps her hands and the woman that shouted their arrival from a while ago neared them. "Sparkling juice for the princess please." And then the other woman left.

"Here, Natsume." Mikan hands the wine glass given to her to Natsume.

"Afraid to drink little girl?" Natsume takes the glass and smirks at Mikan.

"No! Just that I'm establishing myself as a role model for minors-" She eyes Otonashi and Natsume, "-as the princess of Japan."

"Yeah, keep blabbing, ojou-sama." Otonashi laughs as Mikan was handed a glass of sparkling juice. Mikan examines it carefully before taking a sip, making Otonashi laugh yet again.

"So, why are you here, Otonashi-san?" Mikan asks.

"My uncle-or is it auntie?- owns the place. And as if on cue, a man in his about mid30s to early 40s joined their conversation.

"My dear princess! At last, you have come! You must be excited about your gown! I am called Mario in the fashion world, but please call me Uncle!" He examines Mikan carefully from head to toe. "Your gown will fit you perfectly! Come, come!" And he drags Mikan into a doorway, leaving Natsume with Otonashi.

"Hyuuga-kun… Wow, you guys are engaged. I can still remember the times when we used to play around and you would order Mikan to get you a glass of water. It seemed like only yesterday." Otonashi says, reminiscing memories from their childhood days.

"You sound like an old lady." Natsume says, then takes a sip of his wine.

"I do, don't I?" She laughs a little before continuing. "You must want to get out of here immediately. Come, let's get your suit. Or would you rather see Mikan in a dress first?"

"Let's get this over with and get me my tux." Natsume says. Otonashi then leads Natsume to a doorway down the hall, where Otonashi's uncle waited.

"I thought you were with Mikan." Natsume examines the room he just entered. There was a circular platform in the middle, a few couches dotted in places in the room and a curtained room across the doorway.

"I left him with my attendants. Otonashi, go to ojou-sama, would you? Prince Charming over here might get worried, leaving Princess alone in that room without anyone he can trust." Mario smiles at Otonashi who was just behind Natsume.

"Of course." She smiles back and taps Natsume on the shoulder. "Natsume here is in your hands uncle." And then she was gone.

"Here you go, Natsume-kun, your suit. If you want to see the princess in her dress, you best hurry." And Mario pushes Natsume into the curtained room.

A few minutes later, Natsume emerged from the curtains, dress in a black suit. He had a red shirt underneath and a plain black tie.

"This suit might look very.. plain, if I might say, but it shouts out your personality, I'd say." Mario goes over to Natsume and fixed his tie, did the buttons, and straightened the suit. "But you have enough good looks to make this suit very appealing. Just put a fresh rose in here-" he taps the pocket on the left chest of the Jacket, "-and you're all set. The suit is just right for you, don't you think?"

"Hn." Came the reply.

"Okay, then, go back in there and take the suit off. You won't want it getting cake icing on it would you?" And once again, Mario pushes Natsume into the dressing room. "You know, Natsume-kun, things happen always for a reason. What you did and what you do know doesn't have anything to do with what you're going to do. Use your heart and listen to it." Natsume heard Mario say from behind the door.

\(O_O)/

When Mikan went out of the dressing room, Natsume was there with the attendants, waiting for her. She brushed her hand down her skirt and slowly walked over to the platform in the middle of the room. Mario was there too; he had with him a box full of pins. Was he going to do acupuncture on her? She prayed not.

"Oh my, I don't think we'll need these anymore." Mario exclaimed, then handed the box and measuring tape to one of the attendants. "The dress is a perfect fit!"

Mikan was wearing a red dress; but that description wasn't enough. It was a dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top part was just simple; sequins contoured the neckline. A black belt encircled her waist and was sown into a bow at her back. The skirt flowed down until about an inch above her knee and opened up in the center; it was a Disney-princess type of skirt, the ones that looked like a curtain. The edges of the opening had black ruffle down until the back. A pleated black cloth was sown in the opening, like a black window behind a crimson curtain. The whole skirt was underneath a black veil skirt that had floral designs. Along with the dress came a black choker with a red rose accent. All in all, the dress was beautiful. (A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not good at explaining!)

"She looks gothic." Otonashi said. "It's beautiful, but isn't it quite gothic?"

"Yes, yes, but it is the theme of the Hyuuga Reunion this year. Returning the gothic ages when the Duchess Marianne De Fréu inter-married with the handsome Kazuki Hyuuga. Oh my, their love story was so beautiful. It was during the days of the Goth, and they started what is now known to be the greatest empire in the world, Hyuuga Empire." Mario babbled. All the while, Mikan was enjoying eating the chocolate cake that was served. When Mario noticed the dear princess chowing down the cake, he immediately snatched the plate from her hands.

"Hey!" Mikan protested.

"You might get your dress all dirty. Come now, dress up!" And he shoved her into the dressing room.

"Glutton." Natsume remarked from the wall.

"How was it? Did you like it? I bet you did." Otonashi elbowed Natsume playfully on the stomach.

"I did." He said just beforeand minutes later, Mikan emerged from the dressing room. Otonashi smiles at this. Then she grabs Mikan by the wrist out into the lobby, with Natsume following close behind, attendants rushing to them with two boxes with them.

"Oh, yes! Ojou-sama, what's your shoe size?"

"6 and a half. Why?" (A/N: I think this is American shoe size measuring.)

"Wow, your feet are small. Anyway, the shoes for the dress, that's why." Otonashi whispers something to the nearest person to her, who rushes to the door at the very end of the hallway. A few minutes later, he returns with a box, and hands it to Otonashi, who in turn, hands it to Mikan.

Mikan opens it and finds a pair of 3-inch velvet red platform heels with a black ankle strap and a rose accent to the side. "Thank you."

"No, it was part of the the payment anyway. It was prepared before hand, but I still think you have small feet." Otonashi laughs.

"Well, at least I'm not a tiny midget!" Mikan retorts back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I'm no popstar. Now go, before Natsume takes off without you." And it was only then that Mikan noticed Natsume was gone.

"Thank you. And thank you for the party. I was surprised, but what's the whole point of it if I wasn't?" Mikan smiles and takes off, with an attendant that carried the box of her dress close behind her.

/Hezeru/

\

/

\

/

\

/

v

Leave a review down here okay? 3


	5. Chapter 5: The ball, and sudden surprise

I wasn't in the mood to write, sorry guys. But here it is! Thank you all for the reviews and support! 3

BTW, Haters gonna Hate.

The Chapter 4 and 5 really weren't significant chapters, so I'm sorry if you found them boooorriiinngg... So that's why I uploaded them at the same time!

WARNING: This chappie is crappy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, okay? OKAY? O-K-A-Y?!

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 5**

"Do I look weird?" A brunette asks a bubblegum-haired girl, who was applying hairspray on the hazel-eyed girl's curled auburn locks. The brunette, Mikan Yukihira, was preparing for the Gothic-themed party she was to attend. But as she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look the least bit gothic at all; the eyeliner under her eyes were not really thick, her eyeshadow was just a light purple, her blush a faint pink and her lips just looked shinier than normal, as she noticed, though Anna applied some lipstick.

"For the last time, Mikan, you don't. So please, stop fussing." The bubblegum head replies, then sets down the can after a few more sprays. "Now, put on your dress." She pushes Mikan to stand up then shoves her toward the bed.

"Thanks for all this Anna!" The brunette then grabs a box from the king-sized bed. Before disappearing into the bathroom, she asked one more time. "I don't look the least bit gothic, don't I?" She just had to ask!

"No, you don't. But I don't want to see the jolly and sunny Mikan Yukihira dressed like someone's died. It will look fine with the dress. Trust me."

"Why did it have to be gothic, of all things?" Anna heard her friend say, before the _click! _of the bathroom door was heard.

A few minutes later, Mikan emerged from the bathroom in her red dress and her red shoes. She smiled at Anna, who just looked back at her, proud with her masterpiece.

"The perfect goth lollita!" Anna squeals, then was about to hug Mikan, when a knock interrupted her moe session. Anna opens the door, and a maid bows her head.

"Anna-sama, somebody sent this for Mikan-sama." The maid reveals a cute, bowed black box, which Anna took carefully. She thanks the maid and closed the door. She hands Mikan the box, which the brunette accepted gratefully.

The brunette removes the bow and opens the box, which revealed a beautiful hair ornament. It was a ruby rose with diamonds dotting the length of the silver chopstick. A lone silver string hung from the side that had a dangling, golden bell.

"It's… wow. Just WOW." Anna remarks. "I wonder who it's from?" Mikan thinks she knew who. Then she remembered a distant memory.

"_You know, Mii-chii, you always go off somewhere when I'm not looking. I'll hang a golden bell on that head of yours, so I would hear you when you walk away."_

"Mikan? Mikan? Mikan to earth?!~ Mikan?" Anna snaps her finger repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry."

"I checked the box. Nothing. No note, hint, clue, or even any price tags!" She says. "But, well, let's figure out where to put that shall we?"

A little combing, stroking of hair, and a few more sprays of the hairspray, Mikan's hair was redone. Well, not actually. Anna just turned it into a half-ponytail, twisting things a bit here and there, using the chopstick to put it in place. The bell tingled every time Mikan moved. It annoyed her a little, but also made her smile. She can't explain why, though.

"You're set!" Anna exclaims, looking at her masterpiece once again.

"Thank you Anna. I'll be forever grateful."

"You're dressing up for this party well, aren't you. Thought you hated him."

"FYI, Mom called you in here to be my make-up artist. The dress was something I did not ask for, and so are the shoes. And-"

"Speaking of the shoes, are you going to wear stockings?" Anna interrupts.

"No. Too much black." Mikan puts on her shoes. "Are you sure something like this is alright for me?"

"Yes! You look totally sophisticated, and at the same time cute! It's to be expected of Mikan Yukihira."

"I've been meaning to ask, but where's Nonoko?"

"Ask Hotaru. She stole her this morning. Never got the chance to get her since your Mom called at the last minute."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine." Three knocks on the door. "There, you best go now. Natsume must be waiting for you."

"Like he would. Bye Anna!~ See you tomorrow, okay? Let's have dinner at the restaurant downstairs. I'll text you later, 'kay?" then Mikan left for the door with her purse. Anna smiled at the door. She settles down on the bed and took out her phone.

_To: N.H. _

_Mission Accomplished. I think she has a clue as to who sent the comb. Though she believed that Yuka-sama was the one who texted me here. Who gave you my number anyway?_

.

.

.

_From: N.H._

_Imai._

_._

_._

_._

_To: N.H._

_Why the need for all this when she won't know it was from you._

_._

_._

_._

_From: N.H._

_Mother ordered me to. So did Imai._

m(^w^)m~nyan

_From: A.U._

_Why'd they make you do all this when they can do it themselves?_

.

.

.

"Who's A.U. Natsume?" Mikan asks her companion, who was busy on his cellphone.

"One of my workers." Natsume locks his Samsung Galaxy S3 and stuffs it I his pocket.

"Workers? Sounds kinda… insulting, doesn't it?"

"That's how I call them. So shut up."

"Idiot Natsume. Anyway, I heard Hotaru is your cousin? Is it for real?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well, she's not only the top student in the academy, but she's also my bestfriend!"

"Hn."

"She's coming tonight, isn't she?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Hey, that was rude!"

"Get used to it."

"Princess, Master, we're here." The driver of the limousine peeks from the window inside the car. The venue for the party was in the first ever Hyuuga Suites Hotel branch, which so happens to also be the largest, in Tokyo. The 56-storey tower loomed over the limousine. Then the door beside Mikan opens. She steps out, while holding on to the hand of one of the bodyguards. A few seconds later, Natsume reappears beside her.

"Why do I have to come here? It hasn't been even a month since I've been officially engaged to you…" Mikan mutters. She started walking down the red carpet laid out by the hotel for the guests. Natsume follow close behind, his left hand holding on to his S3 and the other stuffed in his pocket. Nastume more or less looked the same: hot and sexy. The suit was the same suit as yesterday, only he discarded the tie and left the top two buttons of his red shirt unbuttoned and his jacket completely unbuttoned. His hair was left messy, his face completely free of make-up. He took Mario's advice and stuffed a red rose in his jacket's pocket. Nevertheless, he looked hot and handsome and made all the hotel attendants they passed by completely mesmerized.

When they entered the hotel lobby, dozens of smiling faces from hotel attendants in black greeted them.

"Natsume, at last you're here!" A woman about a year or two older than them approached the couple. She had silver-gray hair and a stunning pair of deep black orbs. "Ah, and you must be the beautiful princess of Japan herself, Mikan Yukihira-sama." The woman bows her head in respect to Mikan.

"No need for the formalities. Please." Mikan shakes her hands and smiles charmingly at the woman.

"I'm Nobara Ibaragi. Nice to meet you at last. Congratulations on your engagement." The woman called Nobara smiles at Mikan once again, and then faces Natsume. "The guests are looking for you. And Miss Imai said to 'drag the idiot' to her once you arrive. No offense Princess."

"Oh, none taken." Mikan grins at the words used by her bestfriend. Typical.

"Let's go shall we?" And she leads the way to the elevator. The elevator attendant pressed the button for the 55th floor, where the grand hall was located. Actually, the whole floor was the Grand hall. When they stepped out of the elevator, Mikan saw hundreds of heads. There were blacks, reds, violets, and whites everywhere; the dresses, the tuxedoes, the streamers, the table cloths, the flowers, everywhere. Black and white candles were hung on the walls, and the grand crystal chandelier hung overhead.

"I'll leave you two here." Then Nobara takes her leave.

"Ne, Natsume." Mikan whispers to her fiancé.

"What?" Natsume replies, in a low voice but not totally a whisper.

"They're staring."

"Hn."

"It's scary. It's like all these heads are looking at us-"

"**Let us all welcome the Royal Couple to our ball!"**

Then the spotlight fell on them.

Mikan felt like she was on a TV Drama. With the cliché things going on.

Wow, were she and Natsume this controversial? It wasn't only a few weeks ago when they were set to be together. Mikan remembers it all, during the tea ceremony. O, how she hates that day. Because of that, she'll never, ever, EVER be able to get away from Natsume!

*FLASHBACK, Palace wedding, only a few days ago…*

It was a normal spring day, where the cherry blossoms fell down around Japan.

Mikan stared blankly at the path ahead of her- cherry blossom trees lined it, and when it turned in a curve, Mikan's Vision was limited to the line of trees next to the path.

Even so, she knew what would greet her once she walked down that curve: a grand red carpet that led down to the white gazebo that is known all around for its special spot, right at the center of the palace grounds. If one stood at the gazebo, to his left would be the old but still beautiful Imperial Palace that has stood right here for generations. To its right was a forest that leads to the mountains beyond.

Now, Mikan stared at the path before her: cherry blossom petals flew around her and decorated the pathway. Mikan, who was in a special silken red Kimono, nervously took a step forward upon hearing the sound of a flute. She slowly took steps forward, and upon reaching the curve, did a slight turn and faced the different-looking path she now faced: from being the sandy and dry patch of a path, it was now covered with a red carpet. Ahead of her stood the grand gazebo, where a few people stood, awaiting the brunette. As her feet touched the carpet, Mikan's skin tingled with nervousness. Goosebumps ran along her back.

She took more steps forward, her head bowed slightly down, avoiding the eyes that were gazing down on her. As her feet moved, her kimono's skirt swayed left to right, right to left. When she reached the gazebo…

*end of flashback*

Mikan only remembered up to only that part, though. The rest of the memory was a line of blurry images, all of which lead to one memory: the ring and contract, which sealed the arrangement.

Mikan was depressed. In everything, the engagement, the palace wedding, the living-in, and this party- she had no say in them. She would try an argument, sure, but in the end she would have to follow what she was told.

Now as stares of hundreds of people were on her, she felt a tug in her arm. She spun around to face Natsume.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Wh-what?"

"You've been spacing out, idiot."

"Eh? I was?"

"Yeah. You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fi—"

**THUD!**

And the next thing the crowd saw was their dear princess sprawled on the ground, lying limply on the carpeted floor.

"Mi-MIKAN!"

\(O)/

Oh details, the details. It's Chapter 5, and, as was promised, the next chapter will be all about Mikan and Natsume in their childhood days! I'm sooo excited!

This chapter was suuuper crappy. Lately, I haven't been in the mood to write anything. And so when I did, it took me two-or was it three?- weeks. Sorry guys. I love you all for your reviews! :**

Leave a review, okay? OKAY? O-K-A-Y?

\

/

\

/

v


	6. Chapter 6: The Flying Saucer

DANDARAAAN!

I dunno why I'm excited for this crappy chappie…. :

But please, sympathize with me, okay, reader-sama? ^_^

WARNING: Natsume in his childhood days is different… OOC warning for NATSUME FANGIRLS!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not, never has been, and never will be mine. Though the PEP Plot is mine. ;

Kiraida= I hate you in Japanese

Baka= Idiot

"Natsume no Baka!"= Natsume, you Idiot

* * *

Mentions:

Blackz3r0: Domo arigatou gozimasu!~~

TophFan: Thank you very much for all your reviews. I lke them, they're funny! XD

HazelFlame: Domo arigatou!

AnimeMango: Here's your uprdate! ^^

Gabsterela: Eh? It does? Wow, thank you! ^_^

MyselfxYourself: Waaah! Thaaankk youuuu~!

f0r3vah-y0urs.88: thank YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~~~~~~

Lacie SAkura: Thank you, tooo!~

And for the other and anonymous reviewers, THANK YOU~! PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING MY MANGA, ONEGAISHIMASU! (bows head)

* * *

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 6**

"_Mikan!" A voice called out. A brunette was walking towards the sand box placed in the garden, especially for her 4-year-old daughter. Behind her, a tiny figure with raven hair followed close behind._

"_Mama!" A smaller brunette said, and smiled at the person. Her tiny frame straightened up from the crouching position she had just been in, since she was making sand castles in the sand box. _

"_Mikan, come over here!" She called, and as the four-year-old ran towards her, the little girl saw a raven-head emerge from behind her mother. She stopped in her tracks and thought the first thing a four-year-old could think of first._

"_Mama, is that… a robot toy for me?" *o*_

_*facepalm*_

"_Eto… actually, Mikan-chan, he's a boy…"_

"_A boy, Mama? Like Ruka-kun?" Mikan wondered. A boy… If she remembered correctly, the only 'boy' she knew was Ruka-kun, her childhood friend. _

"_Yes, like Ruka-kun. This one, however, is Natsume-kun." The taller and elder brunette pushed the small raven-haired boy towards her own daughter. The boy was looking intently at the small girl, who came by the name of 'Mikan', as he had been told._

"_Nat…chu…mi?" Mikan struggled with her pronunciation. Yuka laughed at her child's failed efforts._

"_It's Natsume, baka." Natsume said, his eyes, his crimson eyes, stared annoyingly at the girl in front of him. Boy, was she stupid. She already mistook him for a humanoid contraption, and now she mispronounced his name? She's pretty rude, for a princess!_

"_Bah! I'll call you Nat-tan instead. NAT-TAN!" Mikan giggled and hugged Natsume._

"_Wha- what are you doing, baka!" And Natsume slapped her back._

"_Ouch!" Mikan backed away from the boy and crouched down, large tears welling up in her eyes. "Mama… Mama…. WAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

(._.)

:[Natsume's PoV]:

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

She had to collapse, didn't she?

And I think it's my fault.

"It's not your fault, Hyuuga." A cold voice says. It was Hotaru Imai, my cousin. "The doctor said that it's because of her work load. She's doing too many things at once." She told me, then sat on the chair by the side of Mikan's bed.

When she collapsed, everyone panicked and the whole Grand Hall of the hotel was in turmoil; it only settled down when the medics arrived and took her to the hospital.

For the past few hours, the doctors and nurses were running around to take tests on her, and then later told us that she was dehydrated and stressed. They told us she was to be confined for a few days, and advised us to let her rest for a few weeks. Imai called her manager, and everything was settled.

Well, everything except me.

I was walking back and forth across the room.

"Imai…" I called out.

"What?" She replies.

"Can she… can she quit her jobs?" I ask her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." I answer, sighing in relief.

"But, I don't think she'll be alright with quitting, though. You know as much as I do hat her pride is bigger than your hotel." Imai took out some kind of contraption and started tinkering silently.

I sigh. She's right.

I hate myself.

Why had I let her… How will she… Will she ever… ?

Unfinished questions ran through my mind. I wanted to have answers, but I didn't know to what questions.

_SLAP!_

Imai slapped me right across my face.

_SLAP!_

She slapped me again.

"Thanks, Ima-"

_SLAP!_

"Hey. Stop that!"

"Hn." She replied, and when I thought she was going to go back…

_SLAP!_

"Your face is really… thick, Hyuuga." She said, raising up her swollen hand up for me to see.

"Why'd you slap me, anyway?" I retorted, trying to soothe my aching cheeks.

"Cause you are so stupid." She replies, sitting back on her stool by Mikan's bed.

"What does that have to do with anything, Imai?" I ask, then sit down at the bench. I sigh.

Imai stayed quiet. Though her silence was… Ominous.

"Baka." She muttered.

**(/._.)/**

"_Nat-tan!" His eyes open to meet hers. She was staring at him while he took a nap, but it wasn't even 5 minutes before she got tired of it._

"_Shut up, you idiot." Natsume said, and covered his face with his manga. He tried to take a nap, but Mikan was too noisy. She was babbling about tea sets, Barbie, and dolls again. He sighed. "Go and get me some cookies, hurry." He sighed again when she made no trial to go and get him snacks. So, he just tried his best to take a nap under the moonlight. Even though it was late, their parents made no attempt in disturbing their bonding time. But still, they watched from afar, secretly listening in on their conversation._

"_Mou… Nat-tan, are you even listening?" She removed the manga from his face and he saw her pout._

"_What?" Natsume asked, then sat up. He stared at the beautiful pond as moonlight made it sparkle in the night._

"_I heard Mama say you were my 'husband'!" She gave a proud smile, then proceeded. "But… What is a 'husband', Nat-tan?" Her smile faded, only to be replaced with a frown of confusion._

Wow, she's an idiot, _Natsume thought._

"_I don't know." Natsume continued to stare at the pond. The light reflected onto the water lilies, and Natsume marveled at the beauty of this night._

"_I think it means best friend, or something." Mikan gave a small smile then raised her pinky in front of Natsume's face. "Ne, Nat-tan, I want you to pinky swear! Let's be 'husbands' forever, okay?"_

"_Wow, you're an idiot aren't you?" Natsume smiles. Then he raises his own pinky finger and intertwined it with hers. _

"_What? Did I say something wrong?"_

**\(O)/**

_No, _Natsume thought, _You said everything right, baka. _ He remembered, that night, Tsubasa, Mikan's brother, laughed at them for being quite stupid. But Natsume just wrung his neck, and Tsubasa was quite lucky to have survived.

Natsume walked towards Mikan's bed as he remembered his fiancé's stupidity. He stared at her face. She was pale but somehow… her face was lighting up. He thought she was smiling as she slept.

Then he realized, somehow his thoughts didn't sound so right.

He realized how stupid she was when they were 5 years old.

'Husbands forever'? That doesn't sound so right. In fact, it sounded more wrong than right.

It sounded gay. Like literally, gay.

Natsume smiled. He loved her stupidity. It was one of the things that would always, always make his day.

Then Mikan stirred in her sleep. Suddenly, a frown flashed among her angelic features.

"Natsume… I hate you…" She said.

(TT_TT)

"_Do you like the pie, Nat-tan?" Mikan asked her crimson-eyes best friend._

"_No." Natsume replied nonchalantly, but still put a spoonful of crust and apple into his mouth._

"_But why are you eating it? The brunette asked, slightly annoyed at her best friend's rude answer._

"_Because I'm hungry."He replied._

"_Anyway, I helped in peeling the apples!" Mikan remarked proudly._

"_Yeah. Okay." _

"_Ne, Nat-tan, did you know, husband and wife should kiss each other every time. I learned it from onii-san." Mikan babbled. She was seven now, and she knew what husband meant, thought not exactly. She was sorta stupid, and dense._

"_Kiss?" Natsume asked._

"_Yeah, kiss."_

_Silence._

"_Ne, Nat-chan…" Mikan said, her face looking down at her feet, "Uhmm…"_

"_Wha?" Natsume asks._

"_Do you still… you know… want to be…" She paused._

"_Hmph."_

_Silence. Awkward Silence._

"_Are you still going on Mom's next tea party?" Mikan asks, then slapped herself. That wasn't what she wanted to say._

"_Yeah, sure." Natsume eats another spoonful of pie._

"_Mikan~!" Somebody called for the brunette. Looking away from Natsume, Mikan's eyes landed on her mother's figure. She was walking towards the two children, who were sitting on a table away from other kids._

"_Why are you two sitting here? Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan are over there." The elder brunette pointed over to the table nearest the buffet table, where kids of the guests and nobles sat, eating cookies and drinking iced tea._

"_Natsume-kun sat alone over here, so I joined him." Mikan beamed proudly._

"_Eh… But still, why don't you join them?" Mikan's Mom smiled gently._

"_Eh... Okay then, Kaa-san…" Mikan was about to stand up and go over to the other table, when Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her seat._

"_We're having a date, Yuka-sama." Natsume said, staring at the elder brunette. She looked like Mikan, but the only difference was that to him, Mikan was an angel, and this woman he was staring at was a wolf in a lamb's clothing. _

"_D-D-Date?!" Yuka gave a shocked expression, and then everyone else did too. It seemed like everybody heard Natsume's daring declaration._

"_DATE?!" A man suddenly screamed from the crowd, then ran towards the table where Natsume and Mikan sat. He was the emperor of Japan, Natsume thought. "What… date?" The emperor said._

"_My and Mikan's date." Natsume replied nonchalantly._

"_No!" The emperor said, snatching his 7-year-old daughter from Natsume. The crimson eyed boy glared at the emperor. "She might get pregnant! She's still 7-years old!"_

"_Papa!" Mikan's mother shouted. "It's only a date!" They were making a ruckus during the tea party, and the guests were enjoying their cute little display. _

"_But… but… Mikan!" The emperor hugged Mikan tightly and securely. But Mikan broke free from the hug and went to Natsume, who was in the process of taking his plate full of pie to his mother, since he lost his appetite._

"_Nat-tan, what's a 'date'?" Mikan asked. Natsume, mentally laughing at her stupidity, accidentally slipped on a pebble and he was about to fall on his behind when he got control of his body and returned his balance._

_But the plate full of pie had not remembered to return to Natsume's grasps._

_It flew._

_Everybody stared in anticipation._

_It flew in the air._

_Flew…_

_Flew…_

_Flew…_

"_Ne, Mama, does date mean me and Natsume are going to be husband and wife?"_

_The force of gravity set the slice of pie flying overhead._

_It flew… then…_

_SPLAT!_

_It landed square on Mikan's face._

_Mikan stood frozen in shock._

_Silence._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the garden, except for Natsume and Mikan's mother, burst out laughing. Even the emperor was on the grass rolling on the floor, laughing really hard._

"_Mikan-chan…" Mikan's mother neared her daughter._

"_Mikan!" Natsume ran to her, a tissue in hand. He started wiping her face. But Mikan slapped his hand away. From under the apples and crumbs, Mikan's eyes bored holes on Natsume._

_Suddenly, everybody stopped laughing. The tension became really, really, really thick._

"_Kiraida." Mikan slapped Natsume's right cheek. And then she ran off, towards the palace._

_Natsume was left standing there, a visible slap mark on his right cheek. His crimson eyes stared at the hadn't meant to throw the pie. Was Mikan's pride just too big for her to understand... that the plate of pie forgot to return itself to Natsume? _

-[o_o]-

Her eyes fluttered open.

Her vision was all white.

Has she gone blind?

She spun her head to the right, and saw a figure slumped on a bench, arms crossed, head nodding off. It looked like he was sleeping.

Apparently, she was not blind.

She sat up and turned her head to the right. She found a note on her bedside table and reached for it.

_Hey, you must be awake by now._

_Sorry, I had to leave. Kitami called me, saying there was an emergency in the company._

_Hyuuga's been here since you collapsed. If he's still asleep while you're reading this, it's because he's dead tired from running around the hospital. He's worried. A lot._

_You should stop collapsing like that. If Hyuuga tells you to quit your jobs, obey him._

_Or I'll shoot you with my Baka Gun 6.0 S._

Mikan smiled at the note. Hotaru was worried about her too. Even though there wasn't any name or signature, she knew it was from her best friend.

She spins her head to her right and then she almost cried out.

"Natsume!" She sighed.

When she spun her head, her eyes immediately met with his. She almost cried out because his face was so close to hers.

"How did you—Wow. You're like a cat sometimes, you're sooo quiet." Mikan smirks.

"Oh really? A cat?" Natsume smirks in return. The he licks her cheek.

"Hey! What the-" Mikan backed away from him and scooted over to the edge of the hostpital bed. She rubbed her cheek, then wiped her hand onto the covers.

"You said I was a cat. So here I am, licking you so that you'll feel better." Natsume's smirk widened.

"Ba- BAKA! Natsume no Baka!" Mikan blushes deeply. She lies back down and hides under the covers.

"Your mom told me to call her once you've woken up. You should call her. I'll get the doctor so he can run a few more tests on you." Natsume says, handing her his phone. From under the covers, Mikan took out her hand and opens up her palm. Natsume places it on her palm, then leaves the room. As soon as she heard the door click shut, she sits up and dials her Mom's number on Natsume's Samsung Galaxy S3.

After a ring, Yuka answers the call.

"MOM!" Mikan greets.

"MIKAAAN!" Yuka shouts from the other end of the line.

"How are you?" Mikan hears her Father's voice.

"I'm, fine, I guess. Awake and healthy."

"Why did you collapse, honey?" Yuka asks.

"Is it… because… YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Mikan hears her father shout on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm not." Mikan laughs silently, amused at her father.

"My dear! Ntasume-kun.. I'll never forgive him! You're only seventeen!" Her father continues, apparently deaf to Mikan's denial.

"But I'm not pregnant!" Mikan exclaims once again.

"The next time I'll see him I'll rip his throat out!" Izumi shouts. Mikan hears her mother laugh.

"Izumi, she's not pregnant. Just… stress, am I right, honey?" Yuka asks her daughter on the phone.

"Yes." Mikan replies. Her parents fit perfectly together. If one was in a state of shock, the other would neutralize the mood in a flash.

"Well, we'll be back in a week or so. Take care until then, Mikan." Mikan could almost feel her mother's warm smile through the phone.

She bids goodbye before clicking the end call icon on the screen. Minutes later, Natsume arrives with a doctor.

For some reason, the doctor looked like…

"Hotaru?" She asks mindlessly. She covers her mouth with her hands, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The doctor laughs.

"Close, but no. Dr. Subaru Imai. Nice to meet you, Mikan-san." Subaru gives the brunette a smile. (A/N: Quite OOC, isn't it? I just can't imagine a doctor who's… cold… y'know?)

"Oh…" Mikan stares off into space. Natsume sighs.

"So, let's get the needles, shall we?" Mikan saw a sadistic smile flash across the doctor's face for a moment. Her spine tingled and goose bumps ran along her skin.

Imai Subaru was just as sadistic as his sister.

DX

Yohohoho! Chapter 6 is done! Thank you for all your reviews, btw.

Tell me what you think!

Leave your thoughts down here!

\

/

\

/

\

/

v


	7. Chapter 7: A whole tub of Ice Cream

I'M BAAACKKKK!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 3 You guys are totally, totally, awesome!

Anyway, for the vague parts, and spelling or grammar errors, just want you guys to know...

I'm going to edit and beta, maybe even revise, this story soon, soon, soon! I don't know how soon though...

Just... I promise I will revise this story! 3

So please continue on Reading and Reviewing okay? Tell me what you think! 3

So, disclaimer portion, I don't, never, and never will own Gakuen alice. It's Higuchi tachibana sensei's!

So, just keep reviewing, ne? ^_^

* * *

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 7**

"I'm really sorry, Akane-san…" I tell my manager through the phone.

"But Mikan… You're in your game! You're the most popular teen pop sensation! WHY?!" My manager cried through the phone speakers.

"Trust me, Akane-san… I don't want to quit… But Mr. Forceful here doesn't want me to... stay in the industry." I shoot a glare towards Natsume, who sat in the bench by the white wall.

"Well, let me just tell you, Ms. Yukihira, quitting is not as easy as you think! I'm coming over to have a word with you and your… fiancé." I could hear the car engines starting on the other side of the line.

"Fine… I'll be here." I then put down the phone and touch the end call icon on the large LCD touch screen.

"She's coming over." I mumble.

"So I heard." Natsume replies.

"Mou, Natsume, please… Can't I just… take a leave?" I plead, my eyes tearing up, though I was just faking it. Wahahaha!

"Those don't work on me little girl." Natsume stares into my eyes, and was I just imagining it, or did Natsume look as though he was worried about me?

No, impossible. Natsume Hyuuga hasn't, doesn't and never will worry about me. He's heartless, a heartless meanie who throws pies at people!

"Mou! I hate you, you jerk!" I pout and cross my arms across my chest. I turn my head away, in an act of being a conceited brat.

"Fine, keep your singing job thing. But you will quit everything else." I could hear Natsume sighing and getting up. I feel a hand on my head and it slightly ruffles my hair.

"Okay, then. It's a deal!" I look up to Natsume, grinning at him. "Thanks!"

"Sure." Then he moves towards the door. "I'll just go get takeout. What do you want?"

"Ummm… Ramen! And some sandwiches, a large cup of strawberry Milkshake, a pint of strawberry ice cream, and French fries!" I tell him. "Oh and can you also get my laptop and my phone from the condo? Hotaru only packed me clothes, and-" Natsume leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

"Mou, Natsume! Hurry back!" I shout, hoping he would hear me.

\(*q*)/

"Mikan Yukihira!" I was woken up by my very loud mouthed manager, Akane Sakura.

I sit up and stare at her figure that just entered the room. Her long, flowing red hair was put in place in a high ponytail, her face free of make-up. She wore a pastel cream shirt and dark skinny jeans with a pair of graffiti chucks. A nurse was following close behind her. Her pink orbs were staring at me with a "hurry-up-and-kick-the-nurse-out" look.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-sama, but she said she was you're acquaintance, and even though we said she couldn't come in, she forced her way through." The nurse bows her head low, clutching her check board close to her chest.

"It's fine. You can leave now, miss…." I smile at the nurse, who seemed to blush at the gesture and takes her leave.

"Anyway, Mikan, tell me you're still not quitting!" Akane pulls a chair close to my bed and sits on it.

"I'm still quitting… everything… except the singing!" I smile a bit, hoping she would be at the very least happy that I'm keeping at least one job.

"Ohhh… That's… GREAT!" She squeals and gives me a bear hug.

I so love this girl. Akane is one of the very few people who treat me as an equal, not as a high and mighty, well-respected princess. She's actually a cousin of mine, the daughter of my mother's younger brother. Their family is not as extravagant as ours, since my mother hoarded the large-selling companies to herself, and her other siblings, well, took a share in what remained. Her family took over the large farmland in the countryside, but Akira chose to stay here in Tokyo, becoming my manager and works as a trainee in my mother's recording company. I expect her to be my right-hand man-or in this case, woman- when I take over the companies. She's already 21, almost the same age as Tsubasa-nii.

"By the way, Akane-san, how's college?" I ask her after she pulled away from the suffocating hug.

"Oh, well…." She looks away and her eyes wander around the room.

"Did you fail another subject?" I ask raising my brows and smirking at her.

"IT WAS STATISTICS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PASS THAT SUBJECT IN ONE TRY?!" She blurts, her arms raised in the air in exasperation.

"Well, other people have done it." My smirk widens, and she stares at me, confused. "You've been up to something, haven't you?"

Her eyes avert from my gaze, dropping to the floor. "Y-yes…" She says, her voice merely a whisper.

"Is it….." My smirk was so big, I think it is more of a big, evil smile than a smirk. Wait, isn't that the same?

"YES! Kaname-kun asked me out! And we… we… were always out on dates… and.. and…" She blushes madly, and I smile.

"Wait, you haven't done it, have you?" I ask jokingly.

"No! Psshh… No we haven't!" She says, but her deep blush gave her away.

"You….. You…. You gave him the… the card haven't you?" I ask, keeping in my laugh.

"I… I… I couldn't help it, okay! We were so sweet and… and… I got so carried away that I gave him the card… and we… he… got all… carried away!" She stands up, pushing her chair back, making her lose her balance and she lands on her butt, making me laugh really loud.

"So you guys… played… Pokemon, didn't you?" (A/N: Oh, you perverts! What did you think they did? Huh?*smirk*)

"Yes! And I gave him the super-rare, original Mewtwo card for the trading card game! You happy now?" She stands up, pouts, and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I knew it!" I laugh really loud, making her pout more. "Why do you always choose guys who like pokemon just as much as you do? Instead of making out and stuff, you always end up playing pokemon with him on your gameboy!" I laugh.

"Shut up, Mikan!"

"And you are twenty-one! Who plays pokemon at 21?" I laugh. Again.

"Who plays pokemon at twenty-one?" I hear a husky voice ask. I stop laughing for a second and look up, to see Natsume entering through the door. He practically shoves the paper bag with food towards me and sets down my stuff on the bench.

"Wow, you are fast, Natsume." I say and open the bag.

.

.

.

.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY RAMEN!" I cry.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't pass by any Ramen Store, so I skipped on that. But I did double your order on the tuna sandwiches and added a few clubhouses, then got a bag of large fries. Here, the large cup of Milkshake and your tub of ice cream." He handed me a large plastic bag. Hey, wait, where did that come from?

"Natsume-kun, you spoil her too much." Akane giggles.

"Oh, you're the 21-year-old pokemon player." Nastume comments, then sees the discarded chair near Akane. He sets it up and sat on it.

"Hey, that's my chair!" Akane complains. Natsume shot her a glare to shut her up. It worked like a charm. Akane just goes towards the bench and without permission, takes my laptop out of its bag and starts browsing. "Hey, there's WiFi in here!" She mutters.

I turn on the TV and set it on Cartoon Network. Adventure time was on.

"Adventure time, come on grab your friends to a not so very distant land! Jake the dog and Finn the human! The fun never ends, Adventure time!" I sang along to the theme song while opening the container filled with sandwiches. I grab a tuna sandwich and start munching. Natsume reaches out and takes a clubhouse sandwich in his hand and he too, starts munching while we watched Finn go dramatic about the Cyclopes' tears. Wow, even cartoon clowns are scary, aren't they? _

( _ )'

_**Mikan Yukihira **__Tuna sandwiches taste awesome! And so does Ice Cream! A whole tub all to myself! Well, Natsume ate some too, but well, eating a lot of ice cream made me feel better!_

_**COMMENTS:**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ You're a pig._

_**Mikan Yukihira **__Hey, how come you're online?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__I'm using my phone, idiot. I'm about a foot away from you, and you still didn't notice?_

_**Mikan Yukihira **__Oops, you're right. w_

_**Ruka Nogi **__Yukihira-san, how are you? ^_^_

_**Mikan Yukihira **__I'm fine now, Ruka-pyon!_

_**Ruka Nogi **__Souka… I'll see you soon then, Mikan-san! ^^~_

_**Mikan Yukihira **__Hai! Matta ne~!_

_**Sumire Shouda **__How dare you eat Ice cream with my Natsume-kun!_

_**I am Koko **__Sumire:__Your Natsume?_

_ Mikan: How are ya?_

_**Anna Umemiya **__Ne, Mikan-chan, how are you? What happened? PM me Soon!_

_**Nonoko Ogasawara **__Sumire: Your Natsume? He's Mikan's Natsume! Get over yourself, slut!_

_**Sumire Shouda **__He's MY Natsume-sama! Sumire's Natsume! Get over yourselves, you bitches!_

_**Luna Koizumi **__Shut up, you fat-assed whores! He's not anyone's Natsume! If anything, he's mine!_

_**Mikan Yukihira **__Pardon me if I'm rude, but who are you, Luna?_

_**I am Koko **__Hey, she didn't comment anymore! She's rude!_

_**Kitsu **__Luna Koizumi? Never heard of her. How are you, Mi-chii?_

_**I am Koko **__Kitsu! Hey bro!_

_**Hotaru Imai **__Koizumi Luna is the daughter of Koizumi Kazumi, world-renowned fashion designer, also known as K.K._

_**Nonoko Ogasawara **__K.K.? For real?! Hey Hota-chan!_

_**Anna Umemiya **__K.K.? Seriously? I so like, love her!_

_**I am Koko **__What's K.K.?_

_**Kitsu **__Hey! My sister talks about that K.K. thing a lot! I think it's some kind of dress, dude!_

_**I am Koko **__A dress? Woah, I want one! *squeals like a girl*_

_**Anna Umemiya **__FYI, you dogs, K.K. is a designer, not a dress. =_=_

_**Nonoko Ogasawara **__Like you things would know what a designer even is! Dogs don't even know the difference between trash and food!_

_**I am Koko **__Better a dog that a pea-brained chicken!_

_**Kitsu **__Oh, you just got owned!_

_**Anna Umemiya **__Shut up, dogs! Listen to your master! Bad bad dogs! _

_**Nonoko Ogasawara **__At the very least, we're beautiful and well dressed chickens. Unlike you flea carriers! EWW! Do you even wear clothes?  
_

_**Kitsu **__Dude, we just got pwned!_

_**I am Koko **__I know dude! _

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__You guys should shut it.__You're spamming my notifications. _

_**Anna Umemiya **__Ne, Nat-kun, where's Mikan?_

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__Sleeping. Bye._

Natsume turned off his cellphone. He was browsing pages and stuff, but his notifications kept on turning red and all, and he couldn't concentrate with that red bubble above the globe! It was distracting!

Who's Ruka Nogi? And what' up with the Ruka-pyon?

Oh, wait. I think there was this dude when we were kids. The blondie with the rabbit. The one who was always with Imai. I think his name was Ruka. Yeah, right. That was him.

Natsume looked up to see Mikan's laptop still on, and yet the said brunette was sleeping soundly. He stood up and shut down the laptop, retracting the table away from Mikan, tucked her in and went back to his bench. Once again, for 3 days, he fell asleep sitting up.

(==,)/

"Hey Natsume…." Natsume's eyes fluttered open as he heard his name being called.

"Hn?" He asks. He sits up on his bench and stretches his aching neck. Ow, his back hurts a lot, too.

"Are you okay?" He hears Mikan asks. He looks up to meet her eyes. She was sitting up, her laptop once again in front of her on her retractable table. He looks around and his eyes land on another brunette fixing flowers on a vase by the window. Then he feels something soft and fluffy on him. He finds a woolen blanket covering him. He nods at Mikan, and turns to look at the other brunette.

"Uhh… Yuka-sama?" He calls. The other brunette, who has just finished arranging the flowers, looks up from her scissors and smiles at Natsume. 'Yuka-sama'? Well, that's an odd honorific for someone like Natsume to use...

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun." Yuka goes towards Mikan's bedside table where a Louis Vitton purse sat. She rumbled through its contents. "We'll be transferring in a while to a suite on the last floor. It's been vacated, so we can occupy it for the next four days." Yuka says then took out her Blackberry Curve from the purse. She punched numbers on it and then stepped out of the room.

"When did she get here?" Natsume asks Mikan, who looked up from the laptop.

"Last night I think. Well, when I woke up, she was already here, typing away on her blackberry. And you were covered in a woolen blanket. You look cute when you're asleep." Mikan giggles then returns to her laptop. Apparently, she was busy chatting with her friends, since at random intervals, she'd giggle and type really fast.

A few minutes later, Yuka returned in the room. "Breakfast will be arriving shortly. I called the chefs in a nearby Italian restaurant so that they can cook you some homemade food." Yuka smiles and returns her phone back to her purse.

"Mama, do you know someone by the name of Luna Koizumi?" Mikan asks, not bothering to look up from her laptop. Wow, for someone whose left hand was connected to dextrose, she sure can type fast.

Nastume flinched.

And Yuka apparently noticed this, but seemed to ignore it. She instead smiled and said, "Oh, isn't she the daughter of K.K.?"

"Yeah, so they say…. But… Nevermind." Mikan mumbles.

Natsume gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he passed by Yuka, he thinks he saw her glare at him. But… well… You never know… She is the big bad wolf who is wearing a pink Gucci ruffled blouse, a black prada pencil skirt, and a pair of Red Jimmy Choo 3-inch platform ankle-strap heels.

(-o-)zzZZz

Wow, more than 2,000 words in one night! I'm actually proud to say that I did this chapter in one sitting Anyway, thank you for your reviews, ne? :3 Here's a virtual kiss! :*

Leave a review! I accept reprimands, but please show some respect and not give me any hate comments, ne? THANK YOU! 3 3

Can you tell me something about this chappie?

Just leave a review down here!

\

/

\

/

\

/

v


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of the Rabbit

GUYSSS! I'm really sorry for the very very late update... I wasn't feeling like it... So if you think that this story has a lot of nosense... Well, I kinda agree with you. T_T I'm having a hard time trying to write down everything I imagine... I'm getting FRUSTRATED!

So disclaimer part, Gakuen Alice is not mine. It's Higuchi Tachibana-sensei's!

Saaa~ Ikemashooo? (So, let's start?)

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 8**

"Is she there?"

"Of course she is! It's seven in the morning! And why wouldn't she be there when she's the one who's hospitalized here!"

"Let's just go."

"Hey! Where's my bag?"

"Oh, here. You left it over at the bench."

"Yuu-kun, did you bring the chocolates?"

"Shut up you morons. We're here."

_CREAAAAAAKKKKK!_

"Ohayou Mikan-cha- Wait, what are you doing?" The group of six people who were in the process of visiting Mikan Yukihira in her hospital room, found the said brunette very flushed on her bed, with Natsume Hyuuga right above her.

The crimson-eyed lad shot the six a glare and they froze to the spot. Kitsuneme, the one who opened the door, backed up with the others as he closed the door.

Outside the door of Mikan's suite room, the six people were frozen in shock.

"Did any of you see that?" Nonoko muttered.

"I did. Are you guys sure we weren't hallucinating?" Anna had her hand up on her forehead to check if she had a temperature. She didn't.

"They had clothes on right? Right?" Koko was panicking.

"I was pretty sure they did. Wanna go check?" Hotaru said, a camera on her hands. It was on and she was ready to take pictures. She was about to turn the knob again, but the others stopped her.

"No, NO, NOOO! Stop! We might die!" Anna said, and pulled Hotaru away from the knob.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm sure it was just nothing. An accident, a mistake. So let's stop panicking." Yuu said, though his sweaty forehead and shaking figure said otherwise.

The door opened behind them and they stepped back and huddled together, waiting for the worst to come.

"You know, your voices could be heard from the inside." Natsume was leaning on the doorpost, smirking at the group of six, and amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh, hey." Hotaru put down her camera, stuffed it in her back, and went past Natsume into the room.

"Natsume-kun… What was that?" Anna asked, shaking in nervousness. She backed away from the said raven-head, and hid herself behind Koko.

"It's between me and Mikan." Natsume smirked at them and turned his back. He went into the room, but left the door open for the others to enter. Kitsu stepped in first, followed by Anna and Koko, Nonoko, Hotaru, and finally, Yuu.

"Hey guys!" Mikan smiled at them, though the faint blush on her cheeks told them how embarrassed Mikan must've felt.

There was an awkward feeling in the air.

"Soo…. Here you go, Mii-chii." Koko handed the brunette a bouquet of tulips and lilies, which Mikan just placed on her bedside table. They noticed the pile of gifts by the window across the room, and they could see that they were from adoring fans.

"Mikan, are you feeling better?" Anna said before giving Mikan a box of chocolates, which Mikan immediately opened.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Mikan popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and chewed enthusiastically. There was an awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

"Anyone want anything? I'm going to Starbucks." Natsume stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets and went towards the door.

"Strawberry milkshake please!" Mikan said and continued munching her treats. Anna turned on the TV and set it on Disney. She was enthusiastic, yes, but it was obvious that she was avoiding Natsume's gaze.

"Caramel Frappuccino please! And for Anna, I guess she'll have a few pieces of cookies." Nonoko said, awkwardly handing Natsume some paper bills.

"Oh, order anything you want. He'll pay." Mikan continues on watching Phineas and Ferb, not bothering to look up. Nonoko withdraws her hand before Natsume could snatch the money.

"Okay, then. Add a few cinnamon rolls and a large cup of Banana-Chocolate shake." Nonoko had a wild glint in her eyes, amused with the fact that she won't be paying for her own cravings.

"Get me a box full of assorted muffins. Don't forget the red velvet. And some house-blend iced tea." Hotaru sits by the window, tinkering on a box of glinting metal.

"Diet coke for me and Koko." Kitsu winks at Natsume, who glared at him in return.

"Just a cup of hot chocolate, Natsume-kun." Yuu pushes his glasses up his nose while trying his best to avert his gaze, away from Natsume.

"I'll be back." A soft click was heard as the door closed after Natsume.

Then another awkward silence followed.

Hotaru was first to break the ice.

"It seems like nobody wants to ask; so I'll go ahead. What happened with you and Hyuuga before we entered? Did we… unintentionally interrupt something?" Hotaru didn't even bother to look up from the box.

"Well….." Mikan scratched the back of her head as her cheeks flushed a bright red. Her hand stayed on the nape of her neck and she sat completely still.

"Something happened." Nonoko smirks knowingly.

_Not exactly… _Mikan thought as the scenes from a while ago replayed in her mind.

"Have you guys… made up?" Anna looked away from Phineas and Ferb's episode of roller coasters, and put her hands together, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"No, of course not." Mikan put on a poker face as she had a stare down with Anna. Beads of sweat dotted Anna's forehead as Mikan continued to stare at her emptily.

"If I know Mikan well enough, you'd say that Natsume-kun harassed you, right?" Nonoko said.

"But he did!" Mikan looked away from Anna, and the said girl sighed.

"And to make the long story short, he apologized _again_." Kitsu sighed.

"But you started spouting nonsense at him." Koko sighed.

"And then he said something that made you wail like a madman." Yuu sighed.

"To make you calm down, he pinned your arms up and said something that made your heart beat faster and froze you in place." Anna sighed.

"And that's when we came in, seeing you guys in a very awkward position." Hotaru sighed.

And then, all together they sighed.

"Why are you guys sighing like crazy?!" The bright flush on Mikan's face confirmed their answers.

"Mikan, you never changed." Nonoko shook her head in mock disapproval of her friend's very predictable actions.

"Nope. She's more beautiful than she used to be." The door creaked open and came in…

"Bunny-boy." Hotaru breathed.

( w )

Oh my, I'm sorry it's short, and half of it is nonsense. I featured Phineas and Ferb today! \(^O^)/

I'm having writer's block right now. I'm reallllyyy sorry guys! I'll hurry up with Chapter 9, promise! O

I wanted it to be a cliffy… but it wouldn't be much of a drama if Hotaru didn't show any surprise, wouldn't it?

Oh my, I think I just said something that I wasn't supposed to. *smirk**smirk**smirk*

BTW, i read this chapter all over again, and I realized... There's actually no progress in he story line at all! Nyaaa~ Gomene if there's a lot of nonsense and stuff... :3

Tell me what you think!

I'd love to hear from you!~

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


	9. Chapter 9: Me or him?

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 9**

"Bunny-boy…" Hotaru breathed.

Mikan's hazelnut irises landed on a pair of see-blue ones. They stared back at her with happiness. And boy, did Mikan feel the same.

"Ruka-pyon!" If Mikan hadn't been hooked up to a dextrose, she would've jumped up and hugged the blonde newcomer.

But fortunately, she was hooked up to dextrose. So instead of Mikan, Anna and Nonoko sat up and gave the newcomer a big hug.

"You hadn't said you were coming back!" Anna exclaimed when she pulled back.

"Yeah, sorry…" The blonde replied with a grin, earning stares from the boys.

"Hey, bro, Ruka. You're… back?" Kitsu had a hand behind his head, scratching a spot along his nape.

"Yeah, I obviously am." Ruka grinned. Kitsu stood up and gave Ruka a manly hug. (A/N: I thought it would sound sorta awkward if it was just a plain hug, so yeah… a Manly Hug. XDDD)

Chatter erupted around the room as everybody greeted the blonde. His name is Ruka Nogi, part of the childhood friends bunch that Mikan had. Ruka has been with Mikan eversince she could remember. Ruka's mother is a duchess somewhere in England, thus, an important friend for the Yukihiras. Not only that, but Ruka's father is one of Izumi Yukihira's past bodyguard, a very dear friend to the emperor.

"Hey, so uhh… The Strawberry Milkshake was unavailable, so instead I got you…" Natsume entered the room with a paperbag and a large plastic bag. He stopped mid-sentence when his gaze landed on the newcomer blondie, Ruka.

"You." He mouthed.

"That's very rude, Natsume." Amidst the friendly smile that Ruka displayed, the tension in the air grew thicker as the two teens stared down.

"I had thought you were familiar." Natsume looked away as he set down the paper bag and plastic bag. The others awkwardly reached for their orders, Anna handing Mikan the plastic bag that had everything strawberry inside: Strawberry Ice cream, strawberry shortcake, strawberry yogurt, strawberry milk, and strawberry pocky.

Natsume was obviously spoiling Mikan too much.

"Yes. The conversation we had at the ball was rather… awkward wasn't it?" Ruka continued to give his friendly smile, though the throbbing vein in his forehead said everything but friendly.

"I never thought you'd remember. It's been years, hasn't it?" Natsume gave a sneer towards Ruka's direction. If possible, the tension between them grew thicker. And Mikan and the others grew more awkward as they tried to savor their drinks and snacks. Tried to, at the very least.

"Well, you were quite the idiot at that time." Ruka leaned onto Mikan's bed. Natsume's brow twitched.

"Who wouldn't act that way? You touched what was mine." Natsume inched closer towards Ruka.

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed, a pocky still stuck between her lips.

Everyone knew what Natsume and Ruka were talking about. Who wouldn't? That story had been the reason as to why everything was awkward and totally intense.

"Shhoop shalking a'out me yike am a shing!" When she finished her sentence, Mikan's pocky dropped to the floor, much to Mikan's annoyance.

"Stop talking when you're eating pocky, idiot." Hotaru said. Her head hung low and her shoulders slumped as she continued to tinker in her mechanical silver box.

And everything fell silent….

(/*w*)/

"_Ruka-pyon! How do I look?!" Mikan twirled around in her new Yukata. It was colored a baby blue, with a deep midnight blue sash around her hips. She almost tripped in her sandals, though she managed to balance herself at the last minute. She giggled and shone bright in the moonlight, causing the blonde-haired lad nearby to blush._

"_I—it's wonderful, Yu-yu-kihira-sama…" The blonde managed to stutter out._

"_Eh? I don't believe you, though." Mikan pouted. "Natsume said I looked ugly in it." She pouted more._

"_Eh? Na-natsume-sama said that?" Ruka fidgeted uncomfortably in his own black Yukata. His father had had it made from the tailor for this evening, since it was the Emperor's birthday ball. Black wasn't really his color, but his father had reasoned that since he was a son of the Palace's Head of Guards, he had to wear what was proper for a bunch like them. Ruka had hated this fact. He was a son of a Dutchess, why did he still need to train as a bodyguard, anyway?_

"_Eh? Natsume-sama? I thought Natsume and you have agreed to stop the honorifics? You guys are best friends, aren't you?" Mikan stopped pouting and tilted her head to the side to show her confusion. Ruka now realized, for the nth time, the reason as to why he needed to train. It was for this beautiful princess who stood a few feet across him._

"_Yeah, I thought so too." A husky voice said from behind Ruka, which startled Mikan, but Ruka, not so much. He was used to his own bestfriend's sneakiness. Though, sometimes, Natsume did remind him of a black cat that the old man from the boiler room had. Sneaky, quiet, and shocking._

"_Sorry about that Natsume-sam-I mean, Natsume-kun." Ruka flushed in embarrassment, for his mistake and also for Natsume's presence. Ruka knew that he, Ruka Nogi, was handsome. He was half-french, for crying out loud! A lot of girls from his class adored him, and even the mommies had a few glances to spare for this whenever Natsume was there, he felt so small, so… pathetic. Though he didn't know what the word meant, he had read it in a book his father had in his shelf. It described a samurai who chickened out in battle once. P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C._

_That's how Ruka felt when he was around Natsume. He felt like a chicken. A pathetic samurai. Natsume who had mesmerizing red eyes that caught souls compared to his sea-blue ones that can only look into eyes, not anything beyond. His shiny raven locks that were so ruffled and messy, and yet still looked good on the noble compared to the blonde locks that were always-combed, old-style, clean-swept hair. Ruka always felt pathetic beside Natsume._

_But Natsume always treated Ruka as an equal, his best friend. A rabbit and a black cat, an unusual pair._

_The Japanese Music flowed around the room as women clad in grand kimonos danced around with paper fans and Japanese umbrellas. _

_All night, strings were strummed and people hummed. Mikan and Natsume moved around the room separately, meeting important people from all of Japan. They were still seven, and yet a heavy responsibility has been put on them. Ruka sighed and sipped his Oolong tea. His father had handed the cup to him, saying that one of his Chinese warrior friends had come and given him some Oolong to serve. It tasted quite bitter, so Ruka just set the cup on a nearby table. Then he felt a tug on his left sleeve. He turned his head to meet Mikan's piercing chocolate-colored stares._

"_Ruka-pyon, come." And she pulled the lad out into the garden, where they ran through the bushes of roses and Sakura trees which were now boring and unblooming. Summer was a very boring time of the year; when the beautiful cherry petals from the season before stooped fluttering and disappeared in a blink of the eye, and the pink leaves start to turn a soft brown. Mikan pulled Ruka along the sandy path that lead toward the ancient gazebo._

"_Yukihira-sa—"_

"_Just call me Mikan."_

"_Mikan-san, umm, what are we doing here?" The children sat down on one of the gazebo steps. Mikan looked up and stared at the beautiful full moon._

_Ruka thought the brunette looked absolutely beautiful with the moonlight casting a soft glow on her porcelain skin; her eyes twinkled along with the summer stars; and her auburn hair that looked dark brown in the night._

"_You see, Ruka-pyon…" Mikan gave a sigh, "Nat-tan… well… You know that I like him, ne?" The brunette sounded really mature and smart right now. That's one of the things Ruka liked about her. One second, she's a cute idiot and then the next, she's a beautiful adult. Ruka didn't know how a seven-year-old could think the way Mikan did when she's absolutely serious._

_And because of this fact, the things Mikan just said, her confession of her own love for Ruka's best friend, shot a big blow on his heart. Ruka knew that when Mikan started saying big words, she was either deadly mad or dreadfully sad. Judging on the slight frown on her usually-smile-adorned face, it was the latter. His heart felt another painful stab._

_And even though his heart was pierced twice in a matter of seconds, he spoke to her in the softest and sweetest voice he could muster at the moment. "Ye-yeah, I did. Why do you ask Mikan-san?"_

"_Well, I doubt very much that Natsume felt the same. I doubt he even feels something for me. I thought of it last night, when Natsume did all but give me his attention. He ignored me, sneered at me, and pushed me away whenever I went close. And even though tonight, we walked around together introducing ourselves to the people, I didn't even feel the least bit special. He didn't make me feel special. And that just… bugs me, y'know?" Mikan ended with a sigh._

_Ruka's chest was feeling really heavy. It wasn't only because of Mikan's big words, or because of the intensity of each word, but because of how Mikan didn't even think of him. It was selfish, he knew. But couldn't even the princess spare him a glance from the side like all the mommies and aunties that he always seemed to pass by? It hurt him so much that Mikan only thought of Natsume. She's a big idiot! _

"_Mikan… Natsume-kun… He doesn't deserve you. I may be a pathetic loser beside Natsume.. but… please… I promise you, I'll make you a very happy girl! I'll give you gifts and make you feel really special! My mommy is in France, and she has a lot of money! I can take you to France with me, then to Paris! Paris with the tall tower! And after that, we'll go to London and cross the Bridge! And then see the Big Ben! I'll make you feel the most special girl in the world!" Ruka took both Mikan's hands and clasped them between his. He stared deep into Mikan's eyes, trying to force his way into them. He was a child, he knew. He was only the sun of the duchess, he knew. Mikan's parents could do all these things for her in just a snap of the fingers. But he had to try! His mommy had once told him that when you feel something special towards a certain person, you have to fight for her! You can't just give up! His mommy had had to escape a ton of bodyguards just to marry his daddy. She fought for his daddy, all because she "loved" him. And Ruka will do the same._

_That's right. Ruka loves Mikan, too. And he'll fight for her._

"_That's enough." Ruka felt a hand pull him away from Mikan. He tried to hold on and clutched Mikan's hands hard, earning a yelp from the said princess. It shocked Ruka for a moment, a moment just enough for his attacker to pull him away from Mikan. He felt himself being thrown in the air for a moment, and then in the next, his back was against a hard tree, and his shoulder ached. _

_Ruka looked up and met with his best friend's piercing red eyes. Natsume had heard everything he had said. No use backing out._

"_It's true Natsume! I'll… do everything for Mikan! I'll treat her properly, more than you ever could!" He shouted at the raven-head._

_Natsume glared at his best friend. Ruka's left shoulder hung limply along his sides. The blonde was still leaning against the tree; his legs sprawled in front of him. Every time Ruka took in a breath, his left eye would twitch and he'd shake. Looks like Natsume threw him a bit too forcefully._

"_You don't know that." Natsume continued to glare at his best friend, who was also glaring at him right back._

"_Then, Mikan can choose!"Ruka shouted. There was a few seconds of deafening silence between them, Natsume glaring at Ruka, and Ruka trying to ignore the pain that burned his shoulder. _

_That few seconds was enough time for the other people to gather around the gazebo. Mikan stood frozen in her spot, from the shock of Natsume throwing Ruka so strongly, the force enough to send the blonde flying and the tree hard enough to hurt his shoulder. _

"_What's going on…?" Questions erupted from the crowd, though Natsume and Ruka were still having their stare-off, or in this case, glare-off. Natsume raised his hand to the side, where Mikan stood, in a protective stance. But not once did his eyes wander off. They only stared back at Ruka's, a fiery aura coming from both._

_Mikan realized what everything was about only minutes later. But throughout those minutes, the two boys glared each other, one trying to intimidate the other. Natsume, surprisingly, had not lost his patience and Ruka, unexpectedly, did not burst in tears as he normally would. Given the circumstances, crying would show weakness and also of giving up, and Ruka would never give up his sweet princess. The princess he had been destined to protect at all costs. He had cried so many times because of that same reason. Push-ups and sit-ups were very tiring, and he had cried because of all these. Natsume, on the other hand, stayed half because of pride. The other half was something he did not understand, but it did keep his patience in check while still keeping him angry. _

_Mikan looked from one boy to another. They had both asked her to choose one. But she doesn't know how! Natsume-kun was the love of her life! And yet Ruka-kun was always there for her, through thick and thin. Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun. Natsume, Ruka. Natsume, Ruka… Natsume, Ruka…._

_Her heart skipped a beat when Natsume's crimson irises caught her hazelnut ones. Natsume had shifted his gaze, losing the glare match between him and Ruka, just for her. Well, that's what she thinks at the very least. _

_Mikan then spread her lips apart to speak…._

:"*

Yohohoho!

So, guess who won! ^O^

Well, sorry for OOCness. Especially Ruka-pyon! T_T I wanted to portray the side of Ruka that I think is spoiled, since his mother here is a French duchess afterall. Ruka-pyon was always nice. Thought I'd mix in something to make him… a little different, neee? They're still seven, and yet they are so in love! Wahahah! I thought it was cute for 3 seven-year-olds to know so much about love!

To clear up misunderstandings, Mikan is the kind of girl who speaks first before thinking. But when she does think, she speaks very well. So, see? It's the reason why Mikan's second place in their school! When she thinks, she becomes really awesome and serious and stuff, like a supah-transformation. But on normal circumstances, she'd be a loud-mouthed idiot because she doesn't "Think first before Speaking". Sooo, understand? Natsume is a super genius, so you'd get that he's acting all mature and tough even though he's still seven. Ruka is a boy raised as a spoiled brat, and at the same time was taught about the ways of a samurai! So, this is only for misunderstandings! Waheheheh!

[Tell me anything, ask me something, show me everything! ^_^]

{ Leave a review down here! }

\

/

\

/

\

V


	10. Chapter 10: Taking the Shortcut

So yes, today is April 11, and I updated two chapters today! yay! \(^O^)/

This story is not yet revised, and there maybe some typos and grammatical errors, so please bear with me! (_)

Thank you all for the 80 reviews! Both from the anonymous readers and the members!

Saaaaa, disclaimer, I do not own Gakuen Alice, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, or any character in this story. What i do own is the plot... :)

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 10**

_Natsume…_

Mikan noticed Ruka's look of hurt. She knew that look well. It was the same as the one he showed on that day, when she had outrightly rejected Ruka's very brave confession… without actually meaning to.

_Natsume… Let's go, Natsume…_

Ruka cringed at the memory. Mikan had said that name almost as immediately as he had asked her to choose. It was quite unexpected; both boys were close to Mikan's heart.

At that time, Mikan didn't think about it at all; she had just said what her heart told her to say.

Guess she spoke too soon though.

Because a few days later, Natsume broke her heart and shamed her to a high extent.

If you think Mikan was over reacting because of the pie, she was.

But it wasn't only the pie that made her angry beyond reason.

There was a deeper and much too hurtful reason behind all of it.

And Mikan almost cried at the memory.

Almost.

(ˉoˉ)

:[Mikan's PoV]:

_Flashbac—_Stop right there! No Flashbacks! It'll make me emotional! And we're still watching Phineas and Ferb! Later, later, I'll save the tears for-*sniff*-later…

"Mikan-chan, daijobu?" Anna asks me. She seemed to have noticed my inner dramas.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smile, a little too happily. And everyone noticed. Damn.

"There's something wrong…." Kitsu and Koko said at the same time, and they examined me, their every move in perfect sync with each other. Wow, sometimes, I just wonder if they're really NOT related.

"Everyone, out." The door opened and Doctor Imai waltzed in, a smirk on his face. From the corner of my eyes, I see Hotaru twitch a bit, before standing up, packing up her tools and her invention before steeping out of the room. But not before giving the sadistic doctor a smirk of her own.

Everyone stood and packed up, bidding me their farewells and get-well-soons. Well, everyone except Natsume and Ruka. They still kept on staring at each other, and even though they heard the doctor pretty well, they wouldn't budge.

"Get up." Natsume orders Ruka, still glaring at him.

"You first." Ruka glares at Natsume back.

"No, you." Natsume hissed.

"Get out, kitty." Ruka gives a sadistic smile.

"After you, usagi-chan." (*Note: Usagi means rabbit, and chan is mostly used for young girls, making the insult seem more insulting, I guess….*)

"Bakemono."

"De-"

"Okay, okay girls! You're both terribly pretty! Now, out! Out, both of you!" I cut them off, crossing my arms across my chest. I give a smile at Ruka's direction. He was sorta sweet. He was kinda like fioghting for me. Awwwwww~!

But, well, the smile must've ticked Natsume off.

Because in a blink of an eye, his warm and soft lips were gently pressed on mine.

"Jaa, Mi-kan." He said as he pulled away and stepped out of the room, leaving a stunned me and a very shocked Ruka. And I'm not exaggerating when I say this, but his mouth was opened so wide it must've already touched the floor.

Wait, wait, back it up!

_Because in a blink of an eye, his warm and soft lips were gently pressed on mine._

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

(˽)

I look up to the maple-colored ceiling. I was just transferred to the newly-vacated suite hospital room, and Mom was fussing about.

"Mikan-chan, are you hungry?"

I kept silent.

"Mikan-chan, your Dad's on the phone."

I ignored her.

"Mikan-chan, I have some strawberries here."

I still kept on staring up the ceiling.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru's on the phone!"

I blinked my eyes twice.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun's here."

"DON'T LET HIM IN!" I sit up straight and glare at my mother. I look at the door and anticipated a raven-head to come barging in any moment now….

.

.

.

.

"So, I was wondering if you like your class arrangements." Mom hands me a Manila Envelope, where my class arrangements probably were in.

"You tricked me." I mutter.

"Well, I've been trying to get a conversation out of you, but you kept on ignoring me." My devilish mother smirks.

"What do you want, anyway? You should just continue on running around my room looking for your Blackberry than disturb my train of thought." I open the manila envelope and browse through the sheets of paper inside. Apparently I was put in Class A with Natsume.

Natsume. Ugh, just the thought of him made my mouth go dry. BLEH!

"I've made arrangements with Mario for your dress to wear on your engagement party a month from today…"

"My engagement-what what?"

"Engagement party."

"NOT AGAIN!"

"But you need an engagement party don't you?" She gets a glass from one of the cabinets and pours Apple juice into it. She hands the glass to me.

"MOM! Come on, everyone obviously knows we're fucking engaged-"

"No foul mouthing, young lady!"

"-So, there's no need for the fu- I mean,- freaking formalities! Ugh! We should just get married and get all of this over with!"

"But that won't be any fun now, won't it?" My 'mother' smirks. SHEESH! SHE'S A DEMON, I TELL YOU! A FU- I mean,- FREAKIN' DEMON, I TELLYA!

"But mom!" I cry.

"Now, now, school's almost here. When you get discharged in two days, you'll have to prepare for school that'll be in another two days. That's…" She counts her fingers, "One, two, three, four- FOUR Days before school! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah, sure. So mom, can we NOT have an engagement party?" I plead.

"Like I told you, that won't be any fun now, won't it? So, tell me about that kiss Natsume-kun gave you!" She squeals like a school girl.

Wait, did she just mention… the K-word?

"Get out, you hag!" I shout.

"Mou, Mikan, no fair! If you tell me about that kiss, I'll tell you about my first kiss with your otou-san! You know it was really we-"

"GET OUT! You're disgusting, hag!" I try to push her away from my bed, farther from me and closer to the door.

"HAG? Well, at least I'm not a tomboy!"

"Me? A tomboy? Keep dreaming witch!"

"Delusional monster!"

"Grandma!"

"Did you just…. Well, at lea-"

"JUST GET OUT! SECURITY!"

"Ha! I'm the empress of Japan! The security guards won't touch me!" She puts on a smug face. You witch!

_****Like a virgin! Touched for the very fi—****_

"Oh, sorry about that. Let me take this." And she FINALLY steps out of the room to take the call. Seriously, who has that kind of ringtone these days?

My mom, apparently.

"You know, sometimes, you two look more like sisters than a mother-daughter pair." Natsume says from the window pane.

"Well, more like a grandma-grandchild pai—HEY! Where'd you come from!?" I look at the raven-haired boy who jumped down from the window pane.

"From the window, obviously."

"No, really, where'd you come from?"

"From the window."

"But we're on the 6th floor."

"And..?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Tree."

"There's a tree this high?"

"I jumped up from the tree, Idiot."

"But… If you jumped from the tree, wouldn't you have gone DOWN instead of UP?"

"But I did go up."

"How'd you go up?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?"

"Well, I'm really scared right now. Are you Natsume's ghost? Did you die when you jumped?"

"No. I'm obviously human."

"But how'd you get up here?"

"Just drop the subject. An idiot like you won't understand."

"But I know just enough that gravity should've pulled you down!"

"Well, then, don't ask me. You should ask gravity instead."

"But—"

"Is there food in here?" Then he goes toward the small refrigerator by the cabinet that housed the cups and plates.

I didn't answer. I was really scared out of my wits. How'd he get up here?

As Natsume ate a bag of Doritos, I shake under my comforter, shaking out of fear.

.

.

.

.

And even in the future, the mystery of how Natsume got to Mikan's 6th floor suite through the window remains a total mystery.

(#_#)

"So, Mikan, don't forget to call the school for your new uniform."

"Uh-huh."

"Your student handbook is on the first drawer of your study table."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to take your medicine, 3 times a day, every after meal, until bottle becomes empty."

"Yeah, fine."

"And your phone should be with you at all times."

"Sure."

"At exactly 7:00 PM Japan time every night, your dad and I will give you a call to check up on you."

"Okay."

"Did you listen?"

"I did."

"Okay, then, I'll be going. Bye honey." My mom gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Bye…." I watch her back as she walks away from me and towards the apartment door. I had just gotten discharged today.

And she immediately left me once we arrived at my apartment.

I know, what a mom right?

But she's not just any mom… She's MY mom. And being my mom means being the full-time empress of a country, a CEO of a successful recording company, and the wife of a very, very childish Emperor.

She's required to run around. It's her job.

But sometimes I wish it wasn't.

Sometimes I wish I was born in an ordinary family.

With an ordinary life.

Going to an ordinary school.

And have an extremely ordinary and non-dramatic romance.

But it isn't to be.

"Tch. You look like an idiot."

See? God isn't fair. He gave me an overly-dramatic lovelife at the beginning and then He must've given up writing my life's romance novel midway.

Because it has just become dull, boring, and all-in-all, just lacks being 'ordinary'.

I'm guessing you did not just understand my boring and dull speech.

So I'm just going to stop staring into space and return to my extremely boring and painfully dull life.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Who cares?" I stand up and leave my duffel bag on the red sofa, and walk sluggishly to the kitchen.

I find my way to the fridge and grab a bar of chocolate from my secret stash.

Well, it's not actually a 'secret stash' when it's located right in the chiller.

"Tch. No wonder you're fat." I hear the other person's voice from behind me.

"I'm an idiot who's fat. Anything else, Mr. Wise-guy?" I close the fridge and lean against it. I face my attacker, who is the other person, and the other person's name happens to be Natsume. Get it? No? Well, it must be because my mind's still sluggish and tired and jelly-like right now.

"Yes, you're stupid, ugly, tone-deaf, and a big perfectionist." He shoves me away from the fridge and opens it. He grabs a can of diet coke and closes the fridge.

He pulled the pull-tab and a small 'pop' was heard.

"Well, sorry for being all that then." I rip the wrapper of my chocolate bar open and take a small bite from the cold chocolate. I look at the now-ripped wrapper.

_HERSHEY'S COOKIES AND CREAM_

Yum.

I spun on my heel and tune out Natsume. He just started speaking nonsense behind me and I don't really want to hear anything from him anymore.

I can't anymore.

I don't want to admit this but….

It still hurts… Idiot Natsume….

So I focus on my chocolate. I think this was a gift from one of my fans.

Oh! It is! There's a pink sticky note at the back.

_I love you, Mikan! Will you be mine?_

How _De ja vu_. It reminds me of something from long ago. _

I think I'll keep the note. Better stick it on my scrapbook.

I enter my room and accidentally slam the door behind me.

Oh, what was Natsume saying again? Oh right, I purposely tuned him out.

But the door slamming was accidental. I swear.

I hope Natsume doesn't think that I got angry.

Oh wait, I am angry.

So I guess, even though it was accidental, the door slamming really loud was for him.

Thank you, clumsy hand.

:[Natsume's PoV]:

As she turns her back on me, my mind is on frenzy.

Shit.

I want to take all of it back…

"Mikan… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, idiot…. No, wait. I'm sorry again… Just listen, Mikan…" I try to call out to her.

But she doesn't look back.

She tuned me out again.

Shit.

"Mikan, I'm sorry… What I meant was—"

**BANG!**

She bangs her room's door closed.

What I meant was…

You're not an idiot…. I think you're awesome…

You're not fat… You're shit hot.

You're not stupid… You're smart! I think you're smarter tha me, idiot! Wait, scratch the last 'I"-word, please.

You're not tone-deaf… You and I both know that one was a lie. You're a popstar, for heaven's sake!

Most of all you're not a perfectionist…..

_You're already the PERFECT one…_

But you won't listen to what I have to say.

And I hate myself for breaking your heart that day….

And I hate myself for not taking your hand and pulling you back when you walked away just now.

I'm the one who's an idiot….

Mikan… If I could turn back time, I would.

But life isn't fair.

No, life is fair. It IS,

This must be karma.

Because of the things I did to you…. Even the things I did without meaning to.

So just as how you took a bite from your Hershey's Cookies and Cream chocolate bar…

I'll take a sip from my can of diet coke.

*Sigh*

(*A*)

How OOC for Natsume! But it was in his mind… so why not? XDD

The last part was supposedly another chapter… But I thought adding it here will be more…. Dramatic… ))

Forgive me if there was a lot of nonsense in this chapter. Like Mikan, my mind's all jelly and melted ice cream (get it?), so I couldn't write properly… (O) There's still a story behind all the heartbreak… I realized that Mikan would seem too shallow to get a broken heart from a slice of pie… ^_^

Just wait, okay? Okay? Continue on reading my story, reader~sama! 3

It's your time to shine! Leave a comment here~!

Thank you for reading my story~ 3

\

/

\

/

\

V


	11. Chapter 11: My lunch was a mess

Nyaa~ So Chapter 11…. More drama, and hopefully, you guys will enjoy it, desu~~!

So… I'll have to revise the story later in the story, when I've done more research and everything…

So, disclaimer, I don't own Gakuen Alice, but Higuchi Tachibana~sama does… ^_^

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 11**

"HOTARUUUU~!" I run, run, run down the corridors toward the petite figure of my forever bestfriend, Hotaru Imai. Even though her back was turned, I recognized her immediately. The black shoulder-length hair, the small figure, the graceful strides, they all are hers. Also, she held on to the large Baka Gun 6.0 on her left hand. It'd be impossible to not recognize Hotaru Imai. She was just in the process of entering her classroom, which also happens to be my classroom, so it's OUR classroom.

"Idiot." I hear her say before I tackle her with a bear hug. "Causing a ruckus so early in the morning. A princess like you should know your manners…"

"Sorry…" I pull away and grin before straightening my skirt.

"Oh, Ohayou, Mi-chan!" A familiar voice greets me from behind. I spin on my heel to face the owner, and I was greeted with Kokoro Yome's Cheshire smile. His pale brown hair was ruffled and messy as always and his uniform a little wrinkled, but still, he was one handsome boy. The big smile he had on portrayed his care free and happy-go-lucky attitude that I loved and enjoyed. Just as always, his deep, chocolate brown irises were glinting with happiness. He didn't look like the Prime Minister's son. Not one bit.

"YO~!" From behind him, Kitsuneme Yome, his cousin, waves a hand at my direction. He looked the same as Koko, just that he was chinky-eyed and his skin a shade lighter, traits inherited from his Chinese mother. "Where's your fianc—"

_SMACK!_

I cut Kitsu off with a kick on the shin.

"Manners, Princess. Manners." Hotaru's voice sounds from behind. Then I hear footsteps going away from me and a creak of a door's hinges.

I turn my head back to see Hotaru's back disappear into Class 2-A's room.

"Hotaru-chan is as strict as always." Anna Umemiya walks towards the three of us and greets us a good morning. Her long pink locks swayed down her back every time she moved, and her pink orbs were giving the happy look. She wore a beautiful smile on her face. She gave off a beauty-queen aura and the black and red uniform looked regal on her. As expected for a famous artist-slash-model-slash-beauty-queen's daughter.

"We better step inside. Everyone's staring." Koko spins me around and shoves me into the room.

"Ehh… We're all together here!" A familiar indigo-haired miss walks towards us the moment all four of us were in the room. Nonoko Ogasawara, also a close friend. Long indigo hair, distinguishable dark blue eyes, and skin like porcelain, she is the daughter of a famous cosmetic company's CEO and of the country's Secretary General. "Let's get along again this year, okay?!" She gives all of us a warm smile. Ahhh, how soothing.

:[Normal PoV]:

_SCREECH! CLAG! BAM! _

One of the oak desks on the far corner clattered and the owner had one hand face down on the table and the other holding on to a dark red Nokia Lumia. Her emerald green eyes showed disbelief as they stared on the LCD touch screen of the smart phone.

Then suddenly…

"KYAAAA~! Natsume-sama has arrived!" She loudly announced.

Mikan and company, to the surprise of the bystanders, calmly went to the vacant seats at the far end of the room, the ones near the windows. Mikan took the seat farthest in the back. When they had settled down, everybody else moved. They all ran to the door and started screaming nonsense for a 17-year-old who wasn't even in sight yet. All this ruckus on the morning of the first day of school.

That's right folks. It's the first day of classes for Alice Academy, the international school for the famous, and everybody who's anybody is here. Children of successful businessmen, of famous Hollywood stars, of politicians, and basically, of anybody else who's got dough goes here. And naturally, this school is also where Princess Mikan Yukihira goes to. Also where Natsume Hyuuga transferred to.

"Kyaa~! Natsume~sama! Over here! Over here!"

"I love you Natsume~sama!"

"OHEMGEEEE! You ARE SO H-O-T!"

"Please be mine!"

"No, Mine!"

"He's Mine, you Motherf*ckers!"

Mikan couldn't help but sigh. Wow, were they noisy out in the hallway.

She spun her head towards the window beside her and sees Natsume stepping out of his black BMW Convertible.

Alice Academy is a top school in terms of Academic Standing.

Or so they say, but Mikan thought otherwise.

Natsume Hyuuga wasn't even in the hallway yet, but still all the fans are screaming out his name as though he was already walking in front of them. How amazingly stupid.

"_Attention all students, please return to your classrooms—"_

"Shut up, stupid announcer! Who's gonna make me?!" A random fangirl shouts.

"—_or else we will have to cancel the Opening Ceremony where you'll all get the chance to see Natsume Hyuuga in his full glory."_

Bleh. That comment just made Mikan sick.

Like anyone would fall for that!

_Bam! Bam! Chug! Chug! Clag!_

In a breeze, the hallway was empty and the whole school quiet.

Mikan sweat dropped. Did Natsume really have that kind of effect on people?

Shit, even his full glory seemed to attract the male population.

Yeah, you heard that right folks.

Even the boys seemed to settle down and stay put. How extraordinary.

Natsume Hyuuga's 'full glory' seemed to make girls head over heels and turn men into ladies.

Seconds later Natsume Hyuuga emerged in Class 2-A's doorway.

"Bah, full glory. What does this academy plan to make me do?" He comments.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**"

"Natsume-sama, may I please have your autograph?"

"Natsume-sama, please sign my blazer!"

"Natsume-sama, please go out with me!"

"Natsume-sama, please touch me!"

"Natsume-sama, please shake my hand!"

"Natsume-sama, kiss me!"

"Nastume-sama-!"

"Natsume-sama-!"

"Natsume-sama, BE MY HUSBAND!" The girl with the emerald green hair and matching eyes from a while ago boomed from the center of the crowd, attracting everyone's attention and silencing the crowd.

"Sorry, Miss, but I'm taken." Natsume replies nonchalantly, making the emerald-hair crestfallen and break into a million, unfixable pieces.

The raven head walks towards Mikan, who was busy on her iPhone tweeting her feeling about the Academy's female population.

"You left early." Natsume remarks as he set down his bag on the empty chair beside Mikan. Apparently, it was reserved by Koko, who was afraid of seeing Natsume snap at the sight of another person sitting beside Mikan.

"I did." Mikan replies.

"Tch. You didn't even wake me up." Natsume openly removes his necktie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt, making all girls melt like ice cream under the heat of the sun.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I forgot I was your alarm clock." Mikan scrolls and slides her finger across the iPhone's touch screen with a bored look on her face.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The school bell resounds across the room.

Everyone sluggishly went to their seats, the girls trying to compose themselves. Hyuuga-sama was too hot to handle, and his presence made the room a hundred degrees hotter. For them.

But Koko, who sat beside Natsume, clutched his bag close to him. The air conditioner was a degree colder than usual, and adding up the fact that it was still spring did not help. It was cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD in here! Thank goodness his Mom packed him a thermos of boiling tea, and his bag was warm. Ahhhh….

_Creaaak…._

Then suddenly French music entered the room…

And then a blonde-haired ballerina came twirling in.

Though the 'ballerina' wasn't actually a ballerina.

"Oh my gosh, like, are we going to have a gay adviser?" A random brat told her seatmate a little too loudly. Everyone in the room heard her. Everyone, including the 'ballerina'…

"Ah, yes, more chatter! More! More! And then maybe I'll give everyone detention!" The 'ballerina' twirled merrily up front, and the aura inside the room fell.

"So, let's start with self-introductions! Whole name, age, and then say something about yourself. The one up front, please staaaaaart~!"

And then everybody started introducing themselves. There were those who introduced themselves with much confidence, bragging about their family's name and wealth. There were some who bragged about their smarts, and many who bragged about their appearances. Well, no matter how pretty or rich or smart they were, two students kept on yawning and staying nonchalant throughout the duration of the introductions.

Then finally, their turns came.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 17. Something about myself? Hmm… I'm taken," he smirks then continues, "by this girl beside me."

"Next!"

"Mikan Sakura, 17. I don't know what this guy beside me is talking about." Mikan glares at Natsume's direction. The raven-head, in turn, winks at the brunette.

Mikan rolls her eyes and sits back down.

"Okay, okay, everyone! You guys can call me Narumi-sensei, 23 years old and still young! I'm born in a French family, but grew up here in Japan!" The teacher up front introduces himself with a bright smile on his face.

"Sensei! Why are you wearing a tutu?" A random student somewhere at the other side of the room suddenly asks.

"Oh, I just want to show my students my intense love for the theatre!" Suddenly, sparks flew around the 23-year-old teacher, and the mild sound of his laughter filled the room.

"Theatre? Is ballet considered a theatre art?" Another student asks.

"Well, how would I know? I'm an English teacher, not your art master! Now, everyone, take out your notebooks and copy the Course Syllabus of this semester in English II!" Narumi starts writing on the blackboard.

(/*A*)/

"Why are you sitting with us?" Mikan grumpily asks Natsume, who sat in their lunch table as though it was meant for him. He hogged a great deal of space on the table, not to mention the fact that he sat way too close to Mikan.

"Because I want to." He picked on his lunch, flicking crumbs of food off the table.

"Natsume-kun! We saved you a seat here!" A girl from the table on the other end of the room shouted.

"No, sit here Natsume-kun!" Another girl from another table shouts.

Then every girl from every table started to fight over where Natsume gets to sit. A mob erupted and food flew above their heads, landing on another's face. Oh, the chaos, the chaos!

And Mikan and company, who sat in the center table of the dining hall, were, of course, included in the food fight.

Piles of ham, burgers, fries, ketchup, iced tea, and yogurt flew above their heads. Chunks of meat were stuck on girls' heads and the boys were covered with pasta sauce. Spaghetti and macaroni littered the slippery wooden floor, and all in all, everything was a mess.

Good thing Mikan brought an umbrella today. She was still clean except for a drop of tomato paste on her white stockings. But she was clean compared to everyone else; even Hotaru was in disarray! The inventor had not joined the fight, but took pictures of the most prominent personalities covered in rich pasta sauce and bits of carrots and lettuce.

"Can I share?" Natsume asks Mikan from underneath the table. He had to hide, or else his crazy-and very dirty- fan girls would kidnap him and hide him in a broom closet.

"Sure." Mikan, the very kind person that she is, stood up and waited for Natsume to go under the umbrella with her.

"Let's get out of here." Natsume drags Mikan out of the dining hall. When they were safe outside, Mikan shook her umbrella clean. But there were still remnants of beef stew and green peas on it.

"You're still keeping that?" Natsume asks Mikan, talking about the dirtied umbrella.

"I think it's beyond help now." The brunette sighs and folds the umbrella. As they pass the garbage can, Mikan slowly throws inside the umbrella. "And it was a new one, too."

"I'll just buy you a new one." Natsume walks on, and the princess follows suit.

"You should, since it was your fault that the food fight started."

"Well, I can't help it if the girls fight over my extreme awesomeness."

"Conceited jerk."

"Tch. You're conceited too."

"Yeah, but not as conceited as you."

"Brat."

"Shut up."

"Oh! Natsume-kun!" The couple meets a strawberry blonde girl in the hallway.

Then she jumped on Natsume.

And by jumped, I mean, she JUMPED on him. Hugged him first, and then gave him a forceful kiss on the lips.

And Mikan felt her lunch going back up her throat.

*Sigh* That serving of beef steak was expensive, too. What a waste of good food.

d/ b

DARAAN! I wanted to speed up everything, so I did! ^_^

Then, then, how'd the chapter go? Was it full of crap? T^T

Anyway, I want to hurry up this part of the story. So I can go on with the next one.

Though you guys might think the next few chapters will be a fast transition, but a fast approach is better than waiting for nonsense chapters, right?

Well, well, well, Don't forget to review!

I'll teach you how to write a review!

Go down here and type whatever you're thinking right now!~

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


	12. Chapter 12: A whole new Jump

Chapter 12 is out guys! 3

So, umm… Disclaimer, Gakuen Alice is not mine, but Higuchi Tachibana-sensei's! ^^

Warning, this story is full of nonsense, common sense, and drama that's INTENSE. (I hope so… :/)

Oh, and by the way, from now on, I'll be using this "*" sign. It means 'note'. When the chapter is done, I'll be putting footnotes for the terms I used that many of you may not be familiar of.

Also a warning for unpleasant language. This is a rated T story, soo…. You get what I mean.

And also for the haters, well sorry if this story is not to your liking. But please, be more considerate and PM me, and not put it up for everyone to see. You're really... uhh... how do i call it? Thick-faced? Yeah, that. So, HATERS, please just PM me. Like I always say, tell me anything, and everything. But still be considerate of my Fcking (sorry..) FEELINGS!

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 12**

"Gross." Hotaru Imai had just stepped out of the dining hall with the Koko and Kitsu. All three of them were covered in ketchup and stew, topped with spaghetti and meatballs.

And the first thing they saw was Natsume Hyuuga making out with a strawberry blonde girl not a few meters from them. Then the next thing they saw was Mikan trying to keep her lunch in.

Shit, it was so gross! The girl was trying so hard to push her tongue into Natsume's mouth and Natsume was doing his best to keep his mouth shut. His hand was trying to shove the girl away and off of him, but the girl just kept on forcing her tongue into his mouth.

So, they weren't really making out.

But it was gross all the same.

"Mou, Natsume-kun, you're still the greatest kisser ever!" The girl finally pulled away, but her hands were still wrapped around Natsume's.

"Shit, who are you?" Natsume wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, silly. It's me! Your girlfriend! Idiot!" The girl giggled and slapped Natsume playfully on the chest.

"Whatever, psychopath. Koko!" Natsume pushed the girl away and she finally let go. But not before winking seductively at Natsume.

Well, her purpose was to wink seductively, but it looked gross.

"Yeah, Natsume!" Koko was still in panic state because of the psycho girl who jumped on Natsume.

"Mints, please. And get me a towel and a toothbrush, while you're at it." Natsume was still wiping his mouth excessively.

"Natsume-kun!" The girl called with a tiny voice.

"What?!" Natsume asked her. He was still freakishly annoyed with this freak. But she wasn't a freak. She might be a psychopath but she was crazy beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink that looked so innocent with the long lashes she had. She had a perfectly sculptured nose and thin lips. He strawberry blonde locks were curled to perfection. Her body was curved in the right places. If you look at her now, she didn't look like a girl who just jumped on Natsume. She looked like an angel.

Her beauty could rival Mikan's.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" She asked with an innocent smile that could melt any boy's heart. Too bad Natsume wasn't just any boy.

"Tch. I don't care. All I know is that you're a fucking whore." Then Natsume walked away, leaving the girl hanging and Mikan confused.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you, miss?" Mikan asks the girl. She was fine now; she had already gotten over the gruesome happenings just now.

"Oh, you must be that bitch, Yukihira." The girl RUDELY says. "I'm Luna Koizumi, Natsume's 2-year Girlfriend. It's our anniversary today, but it seems like he's forgotten."

"Excuse me?" Mikan looks at the girl wide-eyed. Doesn't she know who Mikan was? She was RUDE! Capital R-U-D-E!

"You aren't that beautiful. I wonder why Natsume still bothers to continue being engaged with someone like you. You aren't even HALF as beautiful as me." Luna examines Mikan head-to-toe, "Okay, maybe you beauty IS half of mine. But I'm still twice as beautiful as you. So I'm warning you as early as now Missy, BACK OFF." Shit. This girl might look innocent, but she's FAR from innocent. She's a great demon!

"How rude! I'm guessing you don't even know who I am! You should be the one backing off, miss." Mikan dangerously neared Luna like a tiger trying to pick a fight with a panther.

"Hmph. You don't know who I am, bitch." Luna paces toward Mikan and smirks, as though she had already won. "I'll be the one to take Natsume home."

"Take Natsume for all I care." Mikan spat out. This girl is amazingly rude! "But you'll pay for calling me a 'bitch', BITCH!"

"You're the bitch, BITCH!" Luna slaps Mikan on the cheek.

Students who passed by stopped in their tracks and watched the two girls battle it out.

"If I'm a bitch, then what are you?" Mikan slaps Luna back.

"I'm a beautiful princess, you're the villainous witch." Luna slaps Mikan again.

"How Ironic. To me you look more like the witch" Mikan takes a handful of Luna's hair and pulls at it as strongly as she could.

"Then I'm the most beautiful witch there is!" Luna takes a handful of Mikan's hair in her palms and pulls at it too.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Kitsu shouts. Then everyone gathers around the two girls who were slapping, kicking, and pulling at each other's hair. At occasional intervals, there would be a loud 'OH!' from the crowd.

_A few minutes later…_

Luna lay on floor out cold.

She was knocked out by Mikan with a punch straight on her face.

"Never, ever mess with a black belter in Taekwondo." Mikan wiped a hand on her bruised face. She was breathing heavily, tired from all the chaos.

"Mikan, here, a towel." Anna was still dirty from the food fight in the dining hall, nevertheless she still watched Mikan kick the ass of the newcomer. She gave Mikan a clean, pink towel, which the brunette took gratefully.

"Water, Mikan." Nonoko gave Mikan a bottle of water, and Mikan drank from it haste fully.

"Thanks, guys." Mikan wiped her face with Anna's towel.

"Oh, shit. Jin-jin's here!" A student says. Everyone in the hall froze. The terror teacher Jinno was on his way.

Loud and heavy footsteps were heard in the silence. Many of the students, expecially the freshmen, shook in fear.

"A food fight in the dining hall, a girl fight in the hallways." A deep, loud voice said. It came from a brown-haired man in his middle ages who was walking slowly towards Luna Koizumi, who was still knocked out. "On the first day of classes. I expected more from this generation of students." The man clucked his tongue and shook his head. He called a male 3rd year from the sides and told him to take Luna to the infirmary. When the boy and Luna had disappeared, Jinno loked at the students present in the corridors slowly, shaking his head when his eyes fell on an honor student who was covered in tacos and cheese. When at last his gaze fell on Mikan, he sighed loudly.

"The number of students here in the corridors is more than half of the High School Division's total population." He took out a small notebook and a black fountain pen from his pants pocket and started scribbling on a page. "Punishment will be the cleaning of the dining hall this afternoon, FOR THE WHOLE HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION." Grunts and groans escaped the students' mouths. "And as for you, Yukihira," Jinno sent a glare at Mikan's direction, "Principal's office. Now." Then Jinno went his way.

Now, everybody thinks that Mikan had it worse. Alice Academy's 3 principals, one for each division, are known for their difficult disciplinary measures. They're the terror of the terror, the worst of the worst, and the people who are feared the most in this academy.

But Mikan actually didn't have it worse. The High School Principal is her beloved uncle. Everyone didn't even know that he was; they never saw the similarity in their last name. Well, everyone except a chosen few.

Kazu Yukihira, an ex-military general, 47 years old, has a loving wife, but no children. He had so much money in his pockets, but nowhere to spend them on. So instead, he decided to build an elite school along with two other very rich and ambitious people. That's how Alice Academy started. It started to be a big school then two years later, it became a very big school. The things you can do with money and power.

There's a bigger story as to how Alice Academy became all this within the two years that it stood, but let's not talk about it yet. ^^

So let's return to the story…

Mikan was on the beautiful arched corridors on the final floor of the High School building. She was on her way to her uncle's office. When she reached the large, wooden double doors that is her Uncle's office, she took a deep breath and turned the golden knob.

"Oji-san*…" She poked her head in and saw her Uncle seated behind his large oak desk, reading piles and piles of paper works.

"Come in, Mikan." His kind, kingly voice told the brunette. This man was supposedly the emperor of Japan, but he chose to live a normal life. According to Mikan's father, Kazu ran away with his girlfriend, now wife, when he was set to be engaged with Yuka. At that time, Kazu was 26 and Yuka only 17. The age gap wasn't the only reason why Kazu ran away; he loved his girlfriend so much, even though she was from an ordinary family. And he ran away with her and got married. Even though 21 years had passed by since then, they never had kids.

So Mikan entered the room and sat on one of the sofas. She fidgeted uncomfortably, mainly because her uncle was giving off this intense, angry aura. That wasn't a good sign.

"SO Mikan, I heard you had a fight." Kazu started. Lighting and thunder cracked in his voice as he spoke. It was unlike the voice he just used. OHEMGEEE, HE'S ANGRY!

"Are you mad, uncle?" Mikan asked in a low voice.

"Angry? ANGRY? Angry isn't enough for what I'm feeling! I'm FURIOUS, Mikan! I am outraged! I am beyond help, Miss Yukihira!" His voice boomed. Mikan whimpered. "You did a very irresponsible act, my dear niece." He continued in a gentler, but still angry, voice.

"She started it!" Mikan whined.

"'She'? You mean Luna Koizumi?" Kazu asks, raising his brows.

"Yes, Luna Koizumi!"

"Why? What did she do?"

"She jumped on Natsume!"

"Jumped? What does that mean?"

"She… She… She kissed him!" Mikan says, embarrassed by the thought, though she shouldn't be.

"Oh, so you mean, your fit of anger was because of jealousy…" Kazu nods his head, showing understanding.

"No! I was not jealous! She was the one who asked for a fight!" Mikan bangs her hands on the table.

"Well, then why did you fight with her?"

"Because… Because…" Mikan backed away from the table, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Because you were jealous, am I right?"

"NO! I was not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Natsume-kun is your fiancé."

"I was not jealous! She can have him, for all I care!"

"Then what's the point of your shouting?" Kazu smirks. "Mikan, Mikan, I've been in love, and I still am, so I know what it feels like. I may be a man, but all people feel the same when it comes to love."

Mikan flushed.

"Well, then, let's leave it at that. Since there was actually no good reason as to why you fought her, I'll be putting you on library duty for two weeks." Kazu scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to Mikan. "Give this to Mayuki-sensei in the library. Now, out."

"But what about Koizumi? Is she going to be with me?" Mikan asks.

"No. We can't risk another fight between the two of you. She'll be on cafeteria duty." Kazu gives a wink at his niece's direction.

Mikan lights up.

Cafeteria duty is most certainly the worst punishment of all time.

Not only is the Cafeteria lady an old hag**, but the jobs in the cafeteria were a hundred times worse than the ones in the library.

Mikan sooo loves her uncle.

So she gives him a kiss on the cheek, then she runs out of the room.

Mikan Yukihira is spoiled by all the men in her family, isn't she? ^^

\( u )/

Footnotes:

*Oji-san is the Japanese term for uncle. It is quite similar to the Japanese term of granfathjer, which is "Ojii-san". So if it's only a single 'i' then it's uncle. 'ii' then it's grandfather.

**This term might be kind of rude, but since it is partly from Mikan's head, I say, why not? ^^

Author's notes:

Sooo, the great love triangle is here!

But, well, there is more drama that will come later in the story… So wait for it guys, okay? Please be patient with me~~

Don't forget your reviews! 3

Over here! Over here!

\

/

\

/

Scroll down some more!

\

/

\

Yes, here! Leave a message for me okay? Tell me whatever you're thinking right now!

\

/

V


	13. Chapter 13: The Library girl

Ugh, I'm running out of smileys to use... I'm just repeating a ton of smileys, and I myself don't like it at all! _

Anyway, Thank you for your totally awesome reviews! I love every 97 of the reviews of mys story and the 39 people who favorited it! ^W^ So, heres a kiss for everyone! :*

Disclaimer, I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own the plot of Princess Engagement Program.

Also, don't forget to review! Please don't mind any splelling and grammatical errors I make... :)))

**Princess Engagement Program Chapter 13**

"Mikan-san, please marry me!"

"Do you know this book Mikan-san? I know, I love it too!"

"Mikan-san, can I have your autograph?"

"Ano… Everyone, can you all please be quiet? You are all in the library…" Mikan gives the sweetest smile she could give, immediately melting her fanboys' hearts. The atmosphere in the library suddenly became fluffy. Mikan shuddered.

They all fell silent, but some would occasionally sigh when Mikan giggled at a text message she would receive or when Mikan put on a serious face while writing on library cards or when Mikan herself would sigh. The whole time Mikan was in the library there would be a dozen or two boys who would stare at her and watch her every move.

Mikan didn't feel too comfortable.

She restricted her movements, so as to minimize squeals or shouts. She had to stay quiet, because whenever she made a small remark, everyone in the library would give their consents. And then there were squabbles about who gets to marry her or who gets the seat nearest her counter or who gets to stay or who gets to leave. And each time, the head librarian would give a hiss at Mikan's direction.

Seriously, do these people not know how to quit?

"Huh. So you WERE popular." Mikan looked away from the window she was unenthusiastically staring out from, and gives her attention to the raven-haired boy who held out a thick biology book out to her.

"Library card please." She says as she takes the book from his grasp. She gently puts it down on her desk in front of her and reaches out to her bag where she took out her reading glasses.

"Pfft. You look funny." The raven-head sets his library card on the counter. Mikan sloppily takes it, swipes it on the contraption attached to the computer beside her, types something on the keyboard, then swipes the card again.

"Ha-ha. I didn't know you read, Hyuuga-kun." She says sweetly while smiling up at the boy. She slipped the card into the book and handed "Guide to Biology" to its borrower. "The due date is two weeks from now. Please avoid returning the book late to avoid penalties. Have a nice day!" She gives him a smile then immediately returns to stamping the new set of books bought by the academy.

She didn't need to look up to know he was still there.

"Do you need something else, sir?" She smiles a saleslady smile.

"Why, yes, I do. I want to ask why you're in credibly nice today?" Hyuuga Natsume smirks at the brunette.

"I do not know what you are talking about, sir. Librarians are NATURALLY nice, so I don't really get you, SIR." She gives strong emphasis at the last word, smiling ever-so-sweetly at her arch enemy.

"You're a librarian?" Natsume sarcastically asks.

"Oh no! NO! I'm just sitting here waiting for my cup of coffee since I'm OBVIOUSLY NOT the librarian!" Mikan replies with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Last question, Miss I'm-not-the-librarian. Are those glasses real or fake?" Natsume gestures toward her eyes that had a pair of glasses over them.

"Are you implying that I'm a poser?" One of the girl's eyebrows rises up, emphasizing her annoyance at the question.

"No, no. Just curious, Miss." Natsume taps the counter with both of his hands, pushes himself backwards, then gives a small, smug wave of his hand. "Later." And then he was gone.

As Natsume walked down the hallway of the academy, he wondered how Mikan's poor eyesight slipped his attention. He never ever saw her wear glasses before. She showed no signs of blurry eyesight when he was around, so since when did she have poor eyesight?

Maybe she was a poser.

But then again, they might have been real.

"I think it's because she was banned by the Head Librarian to wear contacts during duty." Koko appeared from behind him, almost making Natsume jump in surprise. But it so happens that Natsume Hyuuga never gets surprised.

"How long has she been… you know… ugh, with the eyes?" Natsume forgot what term to use about someone with a poor eyesight, then it comes to him that poor eyesight is divided into two: nearsightedness and farsightedness.

"She's myopic. Since… ugh…" Koko counts with his fingers then continues with a proud smile, "Since 5 years ago."

"Wow, that's a long time." Natsume continues walking, his hands in his pockets. She's nearsighted then, huh?*

"Yeah. You should've seen her first pair of glasses, man. They were round and large, and she should've looked like a big nerd. But, well, Mikan looked too cute in them!" Koko smiles at some memory.

"Uh-huh." Natsume responds without much gusta. He was about to round up a corner when…

"NATSUME-KUN!" A high-pitched voice squealed, then Natsume felt like he was carrying something that weighed two thousand pounds. Something—or rather, SOMEBODY—hugged him from behind. "Natsume-kun! I missed you!" The somebody's hands were wrapped around Natsume's neck tightly, and it was sorta choking him.

"Koko…. Get it off me…." Natsume said, almost running out of breath. A second later, his attacker was trying to wrestle her way out of Koko's graps. Natsume inhaled deeply and spun around to face his assailant, and was face-to-face with the girl who jumped on him not a few days ago. Yep, the one with strawberry blonde hair. He tried to remember her name… Lani… Lumpy… Lory… Lucy…

"Ah, Looney Koizumi." He smacked his forehead with an open palm.

"It's Luna, Natsume-kun! How mean!" The girl wailed in Koko's grip. Koko, on the other hand, was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Anyway, back off. I don't really know who you are. You're really… ugh…. I don't really know the word… Koko?"

"Thick-headed? Ahhh, Thick-faced? Strong-willed? Ahh, I don't really know…" Koko gripped Luna's arms tighter.

"I'll settle with thick-faced. So, ugh, Lucy Koizumi, You're really thick-faced to hug me and kiss me. I don't really know who the fuck you are." Natsume says coldly at the beautiful girl.

"Mou, mou. Fine, I'll let you go with your "I-don't-know-who-you-are" act. Now, let me go, stupid face." Luna spits out, and Koko, horrified at his new nickname, roughly drops her arms and looks at her with a stupid smile. Then Luna, with a wink and a small wave, turns on her heel and walks away.

Natsume looks at her retreating back.

Shit. He doesn't have any more time.

\(#^#)/

"Excuse me, LUNCH LADY, but I think my soup has some hair!" Mikan drops her bowl on the stainless steel counter.

Luna Koizumi, her face twisted into a scowl, peers down at the bowl of mushroom soup. Right there, floating in the middle was a strand of strawberry blonde hair. HER hair.

The head Lunch Lady, Mrs. Kaburagi, A.K.A. The Giantess, started stomping her way to the counter. As she carefully inspected the bowl of soup, Mikan and Luna kept their mouths shut. Then the lunch lady fished the strand of hair out of the bowl using a fat thumb and a stubby forefinger, held it up for all to see.

"The second error today, Miss Koizumi. If you don't do your job properly, I'll have to put you on dishwashing duty." The lunch lady sighs. Okay, so this gigantic lady isn't exactly horrifying right now, but normally she'd be shouting her throat out. "Then, you Miss Pretty Face, here's a new bowl of cream of mushroom. Now, go away." Mikan detected the hoarseness in her voice. It wasn't easy to notice it since this lunch lady usually had this raspy and hoarse voice, but if you listen closely, you'll detect it. Mrs. Kaburagi has a sore throat right now.

"Thank you, Kaburagi-san." Mikan says as she takes the new bowl of freshly scooped cream of mushroom soup from the counter. She flips her hair once, and her eyes landed on Luna Koizumi, who looked nonchalant and pretty much carefree, though she was having cafeteria duty. "Have a nice day Koizumi-san." Mikan flashed her sickliest smile she could give, and for a moment, she saw Luna Koizumi's façade break. And then the next moment, she was back to looking at the brunette with bored eyes.

Mikan smirked as she spun on her heel.

Boy, was Luna Koizumi pissed.

(*w*,)

"Do you guys remember our Welcome Masquerade when we were in eighth grade? My dress at that time was neon orange, and last Wednesday, when I was rummaging through my old clothes I saw it again, and I was like 'OH Em GEEEE! Did I really wear this thing?'" Anna laughed at the memory of her old closet ventures from the past week.

"I remember that dress! I had a matching bright yellow one, didn't I? Gosh, they were terrible!" Nonoko laughed with Anna. She playfully slapped her best friend on the shoulder.

"Well, Welcome Masquerades' back in Middle School were boring. All caps, B-O-R-I-N-G!" Mikan gave a small sigh, "I mean, it starts really early in the evening and ends before midnight. I didn't really enjoy the 4-hour durations of those balls. I mean, how much fun can we have in four hours?" Mikan asks her friends. They were in the classroom, seated in the middle of the room. Announcements were just finished and they were given a two-hour-long free period due to a Faculty meeting, and Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru decided to stay in and chat it out. Mostly just the first three.

"None. In the four hours of the party, we sit on our chairs for an hour, and then dance it out for a goof thirty minutes, and then spend the rest of the night laughing like drunken men." Hotaru said.

"I know! I know!" Mikan props an elbow on the desk, and places her head on her palm. "But it's nice that we're high schoolers now! I mean, we don't need to wear lame masks or go home early in the night! Ahh, were gonna party like hell!" Mikan smiles brightly. In the announcements, Narumi-sensei told them about the Welcoming Ball of the High School Department. It's to be held in the Alice Auditorium, 5 weeks from now. Then he left for the meeting saying that the other information would be said on tomorrow's homeroom, since the matter was only partially discussed by the teachers.

"I only hope they don't pick some lame them this year. I heard they chose a Retro theme last year, and almost nobody attended since it as so lame." Nonoko, who was seated on the edge of the long mahogany desks, dangled her feet in front of her.

"Retro's not too bad." Mikan comments.

"Are you serious? I mean, disco balls may be pretty cool, but shiny gold outfits and large beady earring are so not in." Anna says.

"Well…" Mikan imagined how she would look wearing a super shiny gold cocktail dress she saw in an old movie. She made herself put on large yellow hoop earrings and a pair of dazzling knee-high gold boots. "Ahh, on second thought, Retro's pretty off." She grinned sheepishly.

"It would be rather nice if we had a cool theme or something. Like wearing chemicals or being a mutation or something. Nonoko, being the Chemistry nerd that she is, thought of wearing a DNA-shaped dress. She found it hard to imagine something complicated, so she was stuck in her thoughts for a while.

"Eww. Like I'd wear something like that. It would be better if we wore strawberry dresses or cake skirts! That would be awesome! We'd like, eat each other off." Anna giggled. Mikan, realizing the meaning in the bubbly girl's words, turned red at the image of 'eating each other off'. She fake-spat in disgust.

"Anna, that's gross." Mikan spat.

"It's a fetish." Anna giggled. Wow, she looks really innocent. But Mikan's pretty sure that innocence is only skin-deep. Whatever went on in that pink head of Anna's, she doesn't want to know.

"It would be better if we just had a Victorian-themed party." Hotaru commented.

"Or a gothic-themed one." Anna said with a wild glint in her eye.

"Uhh, please don't bring that up. I don't really remember what went happened that day but what I do remember are the days before that. I'd rather not… remember them." Mikan cringed at her poor choice of words. She just used remember twice. She hopes the other girls would not make up some double meaning for them. Wait, did she imply that MAYBE her words did have a double meaning? Mikan's mind went on and on, but the girl herself barely understood anything.

"Hey, Hota-chan, Mikan and Nonoko are like immersed in their little worlds." Anna told the lavender-eyes genius.

The latter just gave a shrug.

(;_;)

_Class 1-C_

"Ruka-kun do you like books?"

"Ruka-kun, I heard you liked rabbits!"

"Ruka-kun, is it true that you're mom's a French countess?"

"Ehh, ummm… anoo… Can you girls slow down a bit?" Ruka Nogi gave a sheepish grin. It's been two weeks since class started, and he, being introduced as a French nobleman, has been given special treatment by almost everybody in his class. He couldn't read a book in peace, eat snack during class in peace, take a short nap in peace, or even pick up an eraser in peace. Basically, he had no sort of peace. Whenever he tried to step out of his classroom, this weird bunch of girls who call themselves the "Ruka-ouji-sama fan club" would crowd around him, making him unable to take one step further.

It would be nice if he could go to Class A's room. He wanted someone to talk to, like Mikan or Hotaru or Anna or any of his other childhood buddies. He heard they were all thrown in one room under the arrangements of the headmaster himself. He always wondered how the headmaster could do this kind of things as he pleases without getting any protests from the other students.

Turns out Class 2-A was a student-proclaimed off-limits area. The student council passed a decree of some sort that in order to give protection to the rich, the popular, and the famous, The Class A of each year is to be off-limits to non-A students.

Ruka also heard that unlike the rest of the classes, Class A students are not randomly selected but are picked out of the batch, depending on their social status, intelligence level, and wether or not the student is prone to fanclub rallies and mobs.

So basically, Class A is given special treatment.

Why is that? It just makes him all pout. It's pretty unfair for those students who are totally popular with the girls!

"Well, aren't you conceited?" Ruka heard a small voice tell him. He found himself looking at a raven-head in the crowd that gathered around him.

"Well, why are you here, Hotaru-san?" He gives a small smile at the direction of the lass, making the other girls around him fall limply on their sides against the cold, marble floors.

"The sensei told me to give you this." Hotaru Imai, being the students' representative of the batch, was told to bring the prince a student guide book. Serina-sensei had forgotten to give the transferee the book at her own time, and Hotaru, who was at the time passing notebooks to Narumi, had to be the odd teacher's errand girl of the day. Tough luck.

"Ahhh~ Arigatou, Imai-san~!" Ruka flashes a warm smile.

"Hn." Then the raven head spun on her heel and walked toward the opened double doors of Class 1-C.

"And next time, I think you should keep out of my head." Ruka said as the doors closed after genius' retreating back.

\(*3*)/

Yayyyy! I'm doooonnneee~! SO anyway, don't forget to give your reviews.

I'd appreciate it a lot if flames were avoided. Instead, give me suggestions, you know, like friendly advice using carefully picked words so as not to offend and hurt my feelings. T^T

Sooo,uummmm, I really, really love you guys for the reviews and the views and the favorites and all that. I'm not really used to positive comments on my write-ups… Uwaaaah! I'm all teary-eyed! TT^TT

For everyone who's supported Princess Engagement Program, I am eternally GRATEFUL!

Waaaah, I sound as though my story's ending soon…. But sadly, it's not ending anytime soon. There this story inside my head that goes on for like… FOREVER! So, ummm, I'll be apologizing ahead of time if I suddenly disappear for some time…. It can't be helped; I'm still a high schooler after all… And I have to keep my grades up! That's why right now, I'm forced to take summer school! T^T

Uwaaaah, I'm babbling! :/

Anyway, please look forward to the following chapters! I warn you guys though; the storyline will be kind of… uhh… fast moving… I'm an amateur in writing, so please keep up with me! 0:)

Tell me what you're thinking!

\

/

\

Ask me what you want to know!

/

\

/

Just type them all down here and click "Post Review"!~

\

/

V


End file.
